


Green Finch and Linnet Bird

by Colamiilk



Series: Birds without Feathers [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Depression, Feminization, Future gore, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Yakuza, and big dragons, everyone sucks just wait for it, spoiler; Its genji, unspecified genitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbirdHow is it you sing?How can you jubilate sitting in cagesNever taking wing?





	1. Binds

The clouds above Hanamura blanketed the castle, the sun had surely risen by now but Genji couldn’t see any more light than he did a few hours ago. Maybe once the sun reached its peak the town would turn gray, the small bit of light that managed to make it's way to illuminate their sad home.

It was an important day and people had been in and out of their courtyard wishing their blessings on him. For the first time in his life, Genji was thankful for being kept inside. The amount of people here made him want to shrink into himself. 

Countless servants had come in and out readying him for this day. It was a private event within the castle but citizens would celebrate outside getting ready for the age of the new rule. Hanzo had taken power quite a while ago, as there father never really stepped down. Passed away before given the chance to consider. But due to the clan’s strict idea of tradition, they waited for Genji’s 20th birthday to formally put the brothers into power.

His uchikake made it close to impossible to get comfortable in the small dressing room, his face pressed against the cool glass watching passersby through his eyelashes. The women tending him told him thousands of times not to sit all bunched up, that the pastel fabric would show wrinkles much easier. He had protested, he didn’t see the issue with how he looked; the only person who would see him today was his brother. 

His fingers itched to run through his hair or pick at his lip, but were secured in his sleeves, the ends sewn shut. Heavily padded to keep their shape as well as to keep his hands useless. He remembers being shown the dress as a child, told one day it would be his. Back then he hadn’t seen the sinister nature of the dress, it's soft mint silk and baby blue flowers hiding it's purpose well. 

Genji knew it could be worse, he could’ve been given to someone other than his brother. He most likely would’ve been if their father hadn’t made it clear that Genji was not to be separated from Hanzo. Once father had died the elders did attempt to ‘gift’ Genji to another heir, but Hanzo had reacted furiously. He made it very clear no one was allowed to touch Genji without his permission, a rule the elders begrudgingly obeyed. 

It wasn’t that he disliked Hanzo, or didn’t want to be his bride. It was the utter lack of control that made him fall into melancholy. Even with his original excitement to have his dragon be bounded to his brother’s, He was still locked in a room with his hands trapped in beautiful silk. There was precaution after precaution to make sure Genji was completely powerless, ready to be taken by whoever was seen fit, regardless of his feelings. He could only think if he was somewhere other than Shimada castle how scared he would be. 

The entire ritual of binding them was something Genji couldn’t bear to do, the effect it would have on them seemed much too scary to be worth it. Genji would be marked and claimed, agreeing to never leave his brother’s side in exchange for love and protection, while Hanzo would agree to protect Genji in exchange for the power of his dragon. The experience was always described as magical to him but he couldn’t help but dread the after effects. He had heard that he’d lose most if not all the power his dragon spirit had given him, and that if they were separated for too long Hanzo’s dragons would wither away, taking Hanzo with them. 

Not only did he fear for his ability to care for himself after the ritual but for Hanzo as well. He felt like he’d be an anchor holding Hanzo back, that he could never leave behind of fear of his own life. It wasn’t fair for Hanzo to be forced into something so dangerous for Genji’s sake. But there was nothing he could do, Hanzo surely wouldn’t listen to him. He wouldn’t be able to run even if he managed his way out of the dressing room. Genji had never, in his whole life felt so helpless and small. 

He heard the key enter the lock to his room, a few women stepped inside looking down in respect. His body went cold and he swallowed thickly.

“Y-yes?” One woman looked up but still settled her eyes below his eye level.

“You’re needed in the main room, it's the last part of our preparations.” Jerkingly nodding, the woman bowed and turned to lead him out of the room. Stealing one last glance at the festivities outside, he began to follow the other women behind him holding up the bottom of his uchikake so it wouldn’t drag on the floor. 

Many bowed in respect as he walked down the halls of the castle, some women he recognized as his nurses shed a tear knowing what he would be giving up for the heir. A Shimada’s dragon was essentially his life, it gave them good fortune, protection from sickness, and would unleash when they were in danger. Giving one up, was showing full trust in whoever it was given to, their life in the receiver's hands. 

He was led into dark windowless room illuminated with lanterns. The door slid shut and locked, two of the women still inside to finish preparing him. They worked quickly and in silence, sensing that Genji was not willing to speak. 

Sitting him down they pushed up his kimono slightly to tie his calves and thighs together, a final precaution to make sure he would be bonded. The bowed and excused themselves leaving him into the darkened room to wait for his brother. 

\---

Hanzo swallowed down the stress of whatever was waiting for him behind this door, and slid it open all at once. To see his brother sitting perfectly still as if he was meditating was a little off putting. He sat against his brother who was wearing the uchikake given to him by their father. The memory made him smile slightly despite the sadness it left in his chest.  
“Genji?” the silence of his brother was unnerving him, Genji’s eyes were pulled as far to the side as possible to avoid looking Hanzo in the eyes. He hadn’t responded, just tensed further up as if he was waiting for a blow. 

Hanzo softly cupped Genji’s face tilting his face towards his own. His brother’s eyes were filled with tears, silently slipping down the apples of his cheeks. 

“Sparrow, what is wrong?” Hanzo felt as if there was a frog in his throat, dread filling his chest at how long Genji was left in here to suffer. Hiccuping Genji lifted his arm to hold the hand on his face, the soft silk pressed against his hand unable to provide anything but pressure. 

Drawing back slightly he took Genji’s hands in his own, twisting them back and forth trying to find the end of the sleeves. Running his fingers on the ends he felt the cruel out of place stitches that kept Genji’s hands inside. Looking back into his brother’s eyes, he pulled him closer. 

“My sparrow, they clipped your wings and forced you into a cage. You must of been scared, I have failed to protect you already… I cannot even hold your hand to ask for forgiveness.” 

“Brother, please don’t leave me again..” Genji had forgotten why he was here within his brother’s arms and just wanted the comfort he knew his brother could provide. He tears fell faster trying to hold his brother close against himself, his bound legs making it impossible to move closer. 

Hanzo readjusted the two of them so Genji could sit on his lap, holding his big brother as tightly as he could. Kissing Genji’s mess of green hair, he listened to his brothers broken sobs. 

A spark flickered into existence and curled tightly around Genji breaking into two ribbons of shocking blue, the dragons began to leave there mark claiming the protection of their mate. In response a shy smoke began to appear, unsure but desperate to be taken. It was scared but slowly formed into it's owner’s dragon twirling slightly with its larger mates. 

Genji drew back gasping in a mixture of pleasure and pain, feeling as if he was being forced inside a small box. The tightness was comforting and warm but it didn’t stop the fear from prickling inside his brain. His body was telling him to stay on Hanzo’s lap and allow himself to be swallowed whole within Hanzo’s dragons, while his head screamed to run away. He knew this was the bond taking form, and that there was no escape. 

A burning feeling slid down his back, as if he was being branded. Screaming he pushed himself away from Hanzo, falling heavily on his back a loud noise followed only by quiet hoarse sobs. He tried to claw off his dress, to let the burns breathe. But his useless hands just rubbed against the fabric frantically. Slipping the sleeves under his obi, he tried to loosen it. Managing only to get stuck even further. 

“Genji!” Hanzo could barely process what had happened, he had felt a warm blooming in his chest before Genji had screamed and tossed himself over trying to get away. Reaching out he paused, not quite sure what to do. His brother had gotten himself more trapped within the complex outfit, tearing up in pain. Deciding it would be best to help him out of the dress he began to remove layer after layer of the kimono. 

Getting closer to the end Hanzo was planning to set his sights to Genji’s legs, which were most likely cramping up by now but had to quickly drop that plan as the layers closer to Genji were soaked with blood. Working quickly he tried his best to find the source of his brothers wounds. Genji’s breaths coming out in tiny gasps and hiccups.

His arms now free he tenderly sat up, cringing as his back peeled up from the back of his kimono. Small bloody dots forming as soon as he had gotten the fabric off. Realizing that Hanzo had gone silent after getting his dress off, he turned painfully around to see his brother. 

“Brother?” Hanzo swallowed, down the entirety of Genji’s back was a large mark of two dragons. Clearly fresh, and carved deeply in. Hanzo felt sick realizing he had done that, the mark he had given Genji was this gruesome. He was never told that this is what he had to do to mark his brother. Reaching his hand up he brushed against it, the welts bumping against his fingers. A sharp noise of pain escaped Genji and he tore his hand back. 

“I’m sorry..” Hanzo croaked out over and over again looking at the wreckage of his brothers back. Genji turned around to lay against his brothers chest, undoing the binds on his legs. 

“Shush, I’m ok brother.” At least it was over.

\------

Genji had grown quiet, days after the bonding and he still refused to perk up. The first couple of days after the bond Hanzo had stayed to watch over his brother, but eventually he had to leave to attend to his duties. 

When days turned to weeks Hanzo decided to ask Genji’s nurses, having never talked to them before made him nervous to approach. Firmly reminding himself of his status he walked up to them while they were doing laundry. 

Both of them looked shocked to see Hanzo there and bowed deeply as soon as the recovered. Standing in silence, he tried to find a way to ask what he wanted to.

“Do, ahem, do you know what has happened to Genji?” The two of them looked at each other in pity, neither one wanting to tell the bad news. They knew, Hanzo realized, so at least he had gone to the right place. One of them finally spoke. 

“Oh dear, it's common for people to go into depression after bonding. It's not only painful and draining to do what he did, but very humbling as well. He had to admit to himself your life was more important than his own.” For a brief second he felt anger that they felt that way before realizing that they didn’t think that, but that is what is implied from what Genji did. Swallowing thickly, he thanked the women for their time and left to go back to their room

Genji was laying down on their bed facing the wall, at first glance he seemed to be looking at his phone but it was just on the home screen and he was making no movement to change it. Making a small grunt in greeting Genji flipped his phone shut, but still didn’t turn to face his brother. 

“Genji?” All he got was another grunt in return, and Genji turning to lay face down. Hanzo was at a loss of what to do, how could you cheer someone up who was stuck inside heavily bandaged? Laying down he collected genji in his arms, holding him for as much his own comfort as his brother’s. Hanzo missed the annoying bubbly brother that seemed to disappear all at once. 

“I’m sorry genji, you didn’t deserve this.” His response was two shaky hands curling around his torso and small sobs of anguish.


	2. New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are 'english', also I hate Ao3's italic system fucking rip. I don't remember what else i wanted to say

Genji kept catching his glossed lips between his teeth in stress, today a foreign business partner was coming to not only discuss a large new trade but to stay with them for his time in Japan. Readjusting he squeezed tighter around Hanzo’s arm. 

 

He had been told countless times today not to leave Hanzo’s side, no one wanted to deal with the stress of the foreigner accidentally touching Genji since he didn’t know the customs of the area. 

 

Antsy, he straightened out his kimono and grimaced in discomfort. Genji had never been one for wearing anything but casual clothing, much to the elders annoyance, but had harassed him into one every time someone important was coming. It was baby blue and matched the comb in his hair Hanzo had given to him. 

 

Hearing people speaking English approaching Hanzo’s office he flinched, he felt his brother’s arm move out of his grip, he tried to grab it back but before he could protest he felt it wrap around him comfortingly. Winding his eyes shut he heard the door open. 

 

They had already started speaking by the time Genji peeked at the man, startled to see the foreigner staring straight at him. Whatever ever he was speaking to his brother about Genji couldn’t understand, but he was doubtful it was about him. The man smiled softly and put his hand up as if he was trying to gain the trust of a kid. Genji looked sharply away into his lap.

 

_“...I think i'm making her uncomfortable, who is she?”_ Hanzo huffed out of his nose, not wanting to encourage any of this man’s interest in his brother. Not seeing a way out of it he answered begrudgingly.

 

_“His name is Genji, he’s my-”_ Getting cut off Hanzo felt his temper rise with this client.

 

_“Genji! What a cute name can she understand me? She doesn’t seem to want to talk..”_ Tightening his arm around Genji, he had issues calming down until he felt Genji squeeze his hand in comfort, realizing he was getting upset. 

 

_“No, he doesn’t speak or understand English. But were not here to talk about him are we?”_ The man waved his hands back and forth apologizing before sharply getting back on topic. Thankfully the rest of the meeting moved on without incident. 

 

_“Could you show me to where I’ll be staying? This jet lag’s got me beat!”_ Standing up the man stretched casually surprising both of the brothers. 

 

_“Of course, if you’d follow Makeri-san.”_ Holding out his hand he helped Genji up, before allowing him to clutch back onto his side.

 

_“It's Mccree.”_ Starting on there way, the guards on either side of the conference room bowed in respect as the started to the visiting hall. 

 

_“That’s what I tried to say, meki--ri.”_ Hearing the man behind chuckle really sawed his last nerve but he stopped himself from telling the man that he had been saying Hanzo’s last name wrong the entire time. 

 

They reached the room and allowed Mccree to enter, stopping in front of the door to say their farewells. Genji disentangled himself to bow for their guest. Surprisingly Mccree bowed back, before grabbing Genji’s hand to place a kiss on.

 

Quickly Hanzo grabbed Genji and pulled him back, almost flinging him, before looking back and forth to see if anyone had seen. He quickly grabbed Mccree’s shirt pulling him close to whisper.

 

_“Mekeri, you are extremely lucky no one else but us saw that. You are also lucky that I don’t want this deal to fall through, if that weren’t the case you’d be out of here without your lips or hand still attached.”_ Throwing Mccree back disgustedly he turned to leave, Genji began to bow again.

 

“Genji don’t. Come here.” Following after Hanzo they left the confused American behind. 

 

\--

 

Genji sat quietly letting his brother drag his fingers through his hair. Even Genji knew that the meeting had gone poorly, and his brother was stressing out. He waited for his brother to stop petting him before asking what he was thinking. His face laid against Hanzo’s pecs and his eyes stared up at him comfortingly, doing his best to calm his big brother down. 

 

Hanzo made eye contact with him for the first time since they had returned to their room sighing deeply but smiling at his little brothers worry. He had been in such a rush that he didn’t give Genji a chance to remove his kimono, and his hair comb had fallen out onto their bed. 

 

“I’m sorry, I know how much you hate to wear those. Let me help you undress.” Genji knew he was avoiding the topic, but let Hanzo undress him anyway. Excited to get to wear Hanzo’s shirt like he always does. 

 

“Brother you can tell me what’s bothering you,” Hanzo slowly unknotted his obi humming in knowledgement. 

 

“Genji you don’t need to worry your pretty little head about it, I’ll take care of it.” huffing slightly he lifted his arms to make it easier for Hanzo to slide the top half down.

 

Hanzo always insisted on doing everything himself, something he had been thankful for as a kid, but after Hanzo had started falling apart under the pressure he had done his best to take some of it off. 

 

He had managed to help Hanzo not be constantly stressed, and managed to stop him from pushing himself to hard. Even so Hanzo wouldn’t let Genji help him with any actual work. Much to his annoyance.

 

It was a risky topic, but as Genji’s curiosity grew greater he went against his better judgement to ask. He had to hear what his brother was thinking, and hear about what had happened.

 

“That man touched me, brother?” The hand moving up and down his waist stopped gripping hard, to the point that it hurt. Genji squeaked at it got increasingly tighter. 

 

“I’m sorry brother! Please let go it hurts!” Hanzo looked down at his hand seemingly unaware he had been squeezing his brother. Letting go he sighed loudly, looking down at his brother.

 

“I know. I’m, I’m not sure what to do next.” Genji’s eyes widened, this was the first time Hanzo had actually admitted that he wasn’t sure what he was doing. He wasn’t sure what he could say to make his brother feel better, so he settled with jokes. Making stupid jabs to hear his brothers laughs into the night. It was warm and familiar, something the brothers had missed dearly. 

 

\-----

 

Pattering across the floor, Genji felt the smooth wood beneath his sock slip. Setting a quick pace to the garden; his brother would be busy all day and he didn’t want to sit around waiting for his return. His haste was to avoid getting caught by the castle’s staff, who would no doubt make him bring a guard with him. 

 

He had complained before that the garden was sealed off, and that no one could get in or out. But once again his childhood bit him in the ass and everyone still remembers him climbing over the garden walls. 

 

He was stir crazy, with his brother always busy he was always confined within the castle. Everyone was scared that he would no longer be able defend himself without his dragons to lead him. Genji himself was scared of the changes he was noticing. He had lost muscle and became more sickly than before, he was still relatively normal he just felt mortal. 

 

Breathing in the fresh air, Genji finally got to enjoy the feeling of being alone. It was short lived as a gruff voice had him jump out of his skin. 

 

_“Hey, this is the first time i've seen you without your brother.”_ Turning around he saw the foreigner from last night. He shrunk down under the man’s gaze, trapped like a mouse.

 

_“Oh right you don’t speak English, my Japanese is kinda rusty..”_

 

“Hey, where’s your brother.” He could understand him this time with a little bit of focus, the accent was strong but the words were graspable. 

 

“Working,” Spinning his foot, he was still nervous but no longer scared of the giant before him. The man looked off towards the side before smiling.

 

“Well I’ve got nothing to do till he’s free, want to eat with me?” 

 

“I’m not allowed out of the castle.”

 

“Just don’t tell anyone, we’ll be back real quick.” Genji knew it wasn’t a good idea to follow, but he was so desperate to get out. Shifting from foot to foot he nodded. 

 

“Great, I bet you can tell me where the good places are. I guess I’ll have to sneak you out though..” Mccree looked down at the girl staring up at him in excitement and fear, not really sure how he would manage to get someone so protected out of here. 

 

He had thought Shimada-sama was cute, but his little sister was absolutely stunning. He could understand the urge he must feel to protect this ray of sunshine. 

 

His plan to lift Genji over the fence were quickly scrapped as the door to the garden flung open. Even from the distance they were from the door, they could hear the sigh of relief. A quick conversation, too fast for Mccree to understand and Genji was gone. 

 

Sighing Mccree figured to just start digging his own grave right here, he was awfully smitten.


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update weekly this month as I edit it. The rating is going up for graphic gore and brief scenes of sex; sorry for the inconvenience. Please R&R m(unu)m
> 
> A Playlist for this fic was made: http://8tracks.com/colamiilk/sitting-in-cages

Falling petals danced around them, cherry blossom watching had already ended. But the stragglers were still fluttering down and getting caught in his hair, there was a soft laugh when one flew into his eye. 

 

This time of the year was always Genji’s favorite. He was still out of breath from running around in excitement to finally get outside, the dragons had come out to play as well, chasing Genji in a mock game of tag. 

 

He sat up off of Hanzo’s lap after another blossom fell into his mouth; groaning at the floral taste he sputtered to get it out of his mouth. Things still hadn’t calmed down within the clan; there was a distinct feeling that they never would. In this moment though, the brothers could forget their worries. Even if just for a short while. 

 

Energy buzzed through Genji’s body, he had forgotten how nice the sun could feel on his skin, what it was like to breathe easy; not constantly waiting for the next problem to arise. Excitement bubbling out his skin, he jumped not able to contain himself as he tackled his unsuspecting brother who had looked deep in thought. Kissing the bottom of Hanzo’s chin he giggled at his brother’s stupid expression of shock, anger and embarrassment. 

 

“You think too much brother.” wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s neck he laid himself over his brother. Frowning at Hanzo’s still worried expression, he kissed him again and again until he finally responded. 

 

“You’re so needy Genji.” Snorting in annoyance, he continued to place feather light kisses on his brothers face, feeling Hanzo’s arm circle around his waist.

 

“Maybe you’re just not needy enough Anija.” Humming in acknowledgement he used his other arm as a pillow to watch the clouds go by.

 

Resting his head on Hanzo’s chest he scribbled nonsense on his brother’s skin, a large yawn cracking his face with the steady heartbeat thumping in his ear. He had already dozed off by the time Hanzo mumbled.

 

“Maybe that’s true.”

 

\-- 

 

Licking the melted cream of his hands he felt the wind hug around his legs as they hung off the edge of the bridge. 

 

The ice cream mochi he had gotten was melting fast, and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with Hanzo’s. It’d surely melt before he showed up. He’d eat it himself if it wasn’t green tea flavored; he’d rather eat mochi that had fallen then eat the tea flavored ones. 

 

Still, he had a spare one that was melting quickly, deciding to find someone to give it to he pushed himself up and jumped down onto the grass below.

 

The main courtyard was bustling with people, ones who worked for the clan or just lived nearby. Genji had gotten to go out today; with a guard tailing him somewhere. Glancing around for someone he recognized he made eye contact with the cowboy.

 

He waved exaggeratedly running towards the other as fast as he could without tripping on his wooden sandals. The man waved back watching the other approach with an excited smile on his face. 

 

“What can I do for you little miss?” shifting around in his sleeve he pulled out a small package grinning and offering it to the other. 

 

“Whoa I didn’t know those were pockets. What is it?”

 

“It's ice cream! I had extra!” Mccree looked down at the package in his hand, unwrapping it slowly to see a small green ball. Taking it in a single bite Mccree sputtered loudly, sticking his tongue out in disgust. 

 

“Why ruin icecream like this?” Genji giggled watching the man’s dramatic reaction to the dessert, it was definitely worth the walk over here. 

 

“It's my Brother’s favorite,” Genji looked either way before leaning in close, smiling widely his hand cupped around his mouth “but I’ll let you in on a secret; I don’t think he likes it either he just doesn’t want me eating his dessert.” Putting his sleeve over his mouth he chuckled at Mccree’s snort of laughter. 

 

“A bit of a troublemaker are you?” Shrugging Genji smirked slightly, he was beginning to enjoy the company of the cowboy. Things could get so boring around here it was thrilling to have someone else who had a streak of stupid ideas. 

 

“I’m not sure, could someone like me be a good boy?” There was a pregnant pause, and Genji couldn’t figure out what he had said wrong. Mccree made a silent cough, clearly debating whether to say what was on his mind or not. 

 

“....you’re a guy?” Bursting out into melodic laughter Genji gripped his own stomach. Mccree turned bright red but couldn’t help smiling at his own mistake. How could he be upset with such a cute guy in front of him?

 

As the laughter died down Genji’s eyes sparked with mischief. Walking right into Mccree’s personal space he stood on his toes and craned his neck upward to be as close to the others face as possible, his old playboy days coming back as he stared through his eyelashes at the other.

 

“Am I really so cute you thought I was a girl? Did you want to touch me, but were scared of my big brother?” Mccree began to sweat heavily, caught red handed by the other. Knowing he couldn’t stand up to the other without losing all self control he stepped back to breathe. He hadn’t even noticed he had been holding his breath. 

 

“You’re a real man killer, you know that sweetheart?” Refusing to make eye contact with Genji, he let out a shaky breath. Genji began to giggle stepping back giving Mccree more room.

 

“Kidding Kidding, I just wanted to bully you a bit. Sorry!” 

 

“I’m getting a feeling you aren’t sorry in the slightest.” Genji smiled widely

 

“Now you’re getting the picture.” He pressed a finger to his lips as if to say ‘shh’ before disappearing off into the castle.


	4. Game

The twinkling music of leveling up sounded with the small clicking of a keyboard, Hanzo had been writing meaningless work for hours now. Genji laid against him, warding off sleep with his handheld. He had offered to help with the paperwork bogging Hanzo down; But as expected he was rejected. Sat down, and told not to move. 

 

Occasionally Genji would sneak a glance at his brother, unaware he was doing the same thing. They had been sitting in a comfortable silence, but both of them had been getting bored, desperate to get out of the stifling office. 

 

Genji’s gum had long lost it's flavor; having been trying to see how big he could get his bubbles and how long they’d last. Time seemed to tick by at a snail’s pace until frantic knocking sounded at the door. 

 

After tensing up, Hanzo relaxed, grateful for some distraction. Calling the servant in she huffed catching her breath in her bow before explaining herself. 

 

“Master it's about Fuzuki-san, he was found working with Overwatch. None of the information he gave was vital, but nevertheless we are waiting for your punishment. He’s in holding.” Speaking in a quick ramble she drew back in shock when he stood.

 

“I will deal with it myself. Get the foreigner, he needs an example of what’s done to traitors. Actually get someone else to do that, and watch over Genji... I can trust you with that, right?” His last question was a fatal threat. The servant shaked slightly; bowing in affirmative.

 

“Yes master! I’ll ask Himeji to get Mccree-san, I will be rude by leaving!” Scampering off, Hanzo turned to face his brother who was looking slightly pale. He was never one who liked to think on executions, especially people he knew. Noticing Hanzo’s gaze he looked sharply away in embarrassment for his cowardness. 

 

Smiling he pet Genji’s hair softly, always intrigued at how Genji managed to stay so beautiful and innocent in such a blood soaked clan.

 

“Do not be sad Sparrow, He is not the man you know.” Nodding Genji held to his uwagi, until the servant returned. 

 

Trading off with the servant they passed each other at the doorway, outside waiting was Himeji and an uncomfortable looking Mccree. 

 

“This way Master, we’ve been awaiting your trial.” 

 

\--

 

Mccree really wasn’t in the mood to watch someone die, much less someone getting executed for his mistakes. He was probably already suspected as working for Overwatch, and this was a final threat before taking action. 

 

This is about the time he’d say fuck it and run for the hills; he would if it weren’t for the fact that Gabe would kill him for giving up, as well as letting them know they had interlopers. 

 

The man seemed surprisingly calm in the face of his death. Almost as if he saw it coming. Mccree would never understand the weird emotional dynamic of this clan. Had this man really gone into this knowing the consequences and was fine with them? Was it so important that giving his life felt trivial? 

 

He felt sick, everyone here but himself seemed almost bored with the proceedings. The long drawn out death, the cutting off of his head after death, the servants picking it up as it was nothing but an old ball, and the complete incineration of his body. No one so much as blinked, to them he wasn’t human.

 

Realizing what he got into he felt his blood get cold. He could see Shimada-sama’s smile, without even looking. 

 

The servants filed out; finished disposing of the body, their master shooting Mccree a shark-like grin, still pristine after murdering a man. His expression said it all, 

 

‘I know who you are.’ 

 

They were at a stand still, Shimada-sama waiting for his next move and Mccree still frozen in fear. 

 

_“So, what can I do to make you trust me?”_

 

_“As if there’s anything.”_

 

_“I have to have something you want, in exchange for my life.”_

 

_“Are you really willing to give up the second things get rough?”_

 

_“Pretty much.”_

 

_“Pathetic, what use could I have for a person like that?”_

 

_“I could tell you about overwatch.”_

 

_“A double agent? I'm not so blind.”_

 

_“Give me your hardest target, I’ll kill whoever you want in exchange.”_

 

_“hmm ...fine, if you fail or try to escape, trust me it’ll be a fatal mistake. You get one try, 24 hours. Don’t dissapoint me.”_

 

Mccree was left alone in the room where he just watched a man die. Holding a slip of paper he didn’t realize was there, with a single name on it followed by crude cursive saying.

 

“Bring me his head in exchange for yours.”

 

Swallowing he got moving, needing every second he could get.

 

\---

 

“Brother!” Genji jolted squeaking out after being lifted by Hanzo. Feeling Hanzo’s smile on the back of his neck he was confused at his brothers glee, but happy his brother lapse in his stoic nature.

 

From there childhood he remembered things that had made Hanzo smile like this, sadistic things that made the question heavy but unsayable on Genji’s tongue. What did you do?

 

He had a feeling the foreigner was the one on the short end of the stick, as his brother seemed to grow more and more cross with him. It was a shame; Genji would’ve liked to play with him more, but the odds of him being anything more than a disfigured corpse was slim. 

 

Hanzo had always been a man of action, preferring to do the crueler parts of their work to the paperwork that seemingly always bogged him down. Hanzo had been likened to a cat before, playing with his prey before finishing the job. He liked to watch them struggle with no real means to escape. 

 

Leaning against his brothers embrace, he lamented the loss of his little game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished finals boiii, ngl i thought i wouldn't get this up this week. I know its a short chapter, the next is much longer. Please R&R <3


	5. Borrowed Time

There was an itch in the back of his mind, a voice calling to him, relentless as a fly buzzing in his ear. He was fading into existence, going back in forth into consciousness in waves, the voice didn’t leave; it kept in firm repetition. He hadn’t regained sense in his body yet, except his left arm which tickled with pressure and the occasional sharp tug. The pressure moved until it was right above him, curling tightly around his midsection. 

“Hanzo.. Hanzo.. Anjia..?” Genji’s steady wet repeating voice eventually opened his eyes, two monsters smiled in his peripheral vision before blinking away into the dark room. Sitting up was a challenge, he was heavy with sleep, pulling his crying brother up with him; the other was not going to let go anytime soon. 

“Sparrow?” Genji’s hiccups and sobs couldn’t stop long enough to tell Hanzo anything that had happened. Looking into the darkened room, he waited for his vision to adjust, the brightness of dreams clashing violently with the dark reality. In the corner vision he saw it, a small flash of ruined green. It was scared, but in need of help. Reaching out confusedly the small dragon curled its way around Hanzo’s arm. 

Hanzo wasn’t one to be a loss, but he honestly wasn’t sure to think in this exact moment. The remnants of Genji’s dragon were torn and ripped, cowering and flickering back and forth into nothingness. 

“What happened?” Who had managed to not hurt Genji, but hurt his dragon, something untouchable to most humans. No skip that, how had someone managed to get in and out of here without Hanzo noticing? Swallowing, he tilted Genji’s head up forcing his sniffling brother to look at him. To add to Hanzo’s deep confusion, Genji tilted his eyes away in fear, not wanted to explain what had happened while he slept. 

Spacing out, he tried to think of all possible answers, but not a single one came up in his mind. He almost didn’t hear the tiniest voice from his brother, stuttering and hesitating. 

“You, you tried to kill me, brother. Your dragons, I was scared, that they’d do it before you woke up. I’m sorry brother.” He.. what? Hanzo’s mind ran a mile a second without coming to a single coherent thought. Suddenly all at once his thoughts stopped and he felt disgusted at himself for even holding his brother. 

He was bonded to his brother, the whole exchange on his part was his protection, his dragon’s protection and yet he could only seem to bring destruction. Why couldn’t he manage to do the simplest things? Why did he have to be the biggest threat to his brother? Torn between holding his brother close for both of there comfort and throwing Genji off in his self loathing. 

Unable to stop himself, he held Genji tightly to his chest and hated himself even more. 

\---

Cruel light of dawn came early, mist still swirling; yet to have dissipated into dew. Genji dragged his bare feet across the pebbles that stood as a type of pathway, to the small bench in their garden. Each cold stone a different shape he could trace with his toes. Some of the flowers had yet to open, still sealed tight. Sleeping, as their father once said. 

Hanzo had been brass, asking to be left alone for today. Not wanting to see Genji after what had happened. It was quiet, not even the crickets were awake, so Genji was left all alone with only the wind singing in his ear. 

His dress was lazily put on, obviously incorrect knots, and his hair still matted with sleep. The birds were quiet today, not singing or fluttering around. They were all leaving, quick in haste to not be here for the impending storm. Genji’s smile was bitter, filled with jealousy at such a free flowing life. But even for birds, there were cages. 

Hearing something out of place, as if it was the garden wheezing, he glanced around to make eye contact with the very alive, very bloody foreigner, halfway across the garden walls. Both of them flinched in surprise, and the intruder fell out of his weird hugging perch into the flowers and bushes below. 

Skittering over to him Genji didn’t offer him a hand, just looked at him in surprise, worry, and humor. His kimono sleeve covering his twitching mouth. Eventually a small giggle made it past, and the foreigner who was looking up blankly; smiled widely.

“Hey sweetheart, happy to see me?” his grin was goofy and his tone was jovial even with his sharp, hoarse voice. Laughing lightly, Genji kneeled down to be closer to the horizontal man who was making no moves to get up. 

Genji easily ignored the other's’ wounds, none of which were that bad, he was just happy to have someone to finally talk to again. Mccree didn’t seem to bothered, maybe even grateful he wasn’t being questioned. 

Even if he was, Genji wouldn’t really care, growing up the only person he was taught to be concerned for was his brother. As much as he loved the man’s jokes and company, he wasn’t really something Genji thought about, much less worried about. 

“You know, there are easier ways to enter.” Genji hadn’t even realized the other was tense until he relaxed all at once at the sound of his voice. Almost puddling into the ground, arm thrown lazily over his eyes. Shifting it just slightly to make eye contact with Genji, a giant snarky smile growing on his lips.

“There aren’t easier ways to see you though.” Genji’s smile was cat like,

“That's true, you’re running on borrowed luck to come all the way to see me.” Mccree had to swallow to physically not start blushing at Genji’s words. The kid as shy as he seemed; was much more self-assured and teasing when he able to speak freely. Mccree was grateful for the small Japanese he could hear from the kids cute lips. 

“Why not kiss me good luck then? So I can keep on seeing you.” Genji’s giggles were like a siren song over mccree, something hypnotizing that made him forget what he was doing until he was pulled out of it.

It seemed everything slowed down as Genji leaned down to whisper something in his ear, Mccree tensed up keeping his body as still as possible.

“Do you really think that a kiss from me is worth the same amount luck it’d take to get away with it?” He stood quickly and faced the garden doors right as they opened as if he knew they were coming. a few women began to bow as they noticed Genji standing.

“Genji, were ready for you.” Ready for what? Mccree watched in confusion, but didn’t have much time to ponder it before one of the servants noticed him with a shrill scream. The female servants quickly herded Genji away before he heard, one of them yelling for something from the hall. 

Mccree swore to himself in his native tongue when a rather scary looking man glowered over him, he reached out a hand solemnly and started his way with Mccree in tow down the hall. The man himself was accompanied by another one waiting in the hall to help lead Mccree. The one that just showed up laughed gruffly.

_“You must have balls of steel to talk to Shimada-sama’s bonded.”_

“ _Huh? What's that mean?”_

_“What would that be in english?”_ He looked to the other in wonder, clearly at a loss for what it would be called elsewhere. 

_“Eh, betrothed?”_

_“I thought that was his brother?”_

_“He is.”_ Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got cut shorter than it was supposed to be, the next one will be what i cut out, i want to tinker with it more. Also please comment, i live off ur feedback ;w;


	6. Risks

Genji didn’t want to do this, he’d honestly rather do anything but this. He had to reaffirm their bond, to make it stronger, to make him safer. Genji wondered if being safer was worth the risk that this would take. If it was his choice he wouldn’t attempt this, but it wasn’t so he was stripped down in the cold room in front of another.

The man across from him was just as hesitant as him, clearly doing his best to not just run away. He’d die after this, there was no way he’d survive. The only thing keeping him here was the fear of the punishment he’d receive for not accepting his fate.

The man hesitantly touched his mark, sinking his hand deep into the scar as delicately as he could. There was a burning pain followed by a cool compressing feeling. Genji felt his dragon be summoned and pheremones be released, his body trying to save itself from the impending ‘violence’ by becoming irresistible. 

Suddenly being pulled closer to the other. The soft smell Genji admitted erased all fear from the actions, replaced with more firm dominating movements. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for what he knew was coming.

Sure enough he heard it, his brother’s animalistic snarl. This was the intention, to have his brother possessed by his dragon, to be able to figure out why he hadn’t accepted Genji as his own. But the fear Genji felt kept his eyes firmly shut. Even as his own dragon curled inside to possess his movement as well, they stayed shut. Not wanting to see where the heavy copper tang in the air was coming from. 

Neither him nor his brother were in control of themselves anymore, just a host for their dragons, hoping that somehow this would finalize their bond. 

“Genji, were you trying to run away?” This was his brother’s voice, his brother’s face, but it wasn’t him. He couldn’t respond, he had to leave everything up to his dragon, and hope, that it’d get him out alive.

“No brother,” his eyes opened to see Hanzo’s face above his own, covered in the blood of whoever was there before. 

“You’re mine, you disrespect me to fail to see that.” Genji stared back, defiant to submit to hanzo’s claims.

“I'm yours brother, I’ve given you my entirety.” 

“You're only saying such things in fear.” Hanzo voice shaked, unsure, he was already starting to show his pain, he doubt in himself. Something that could only be seen without his inhibitors. 

“What has happened to you brother, that took your affection away and replaced it with spite. Did you really only want our bond? Am I just a burden now that you have it?” He knew it would hurt Hanzo to say that, but that was the point. He wanted to tear him down so he could finally see what was causing the distress he was hiding. 

“I just. I don’t want to share you, you were my light. And with other people taking interest, I just want to keep you to myself, to consume you into myself so no one else can see the twinkle of your eyes.” Genji softened, the breaking voice and slight tears of his brother’s made him want to hold his brother close within his arms. 

“They only shine for you brother, but if you destroy me. They’ll exist for no one, not even yourself.” Even with their inhibitions dissolved within the dragon's embrace, Hanzo’s guilt shone through, as if it was a raw emotion that just existed on it's own. 

“I know, I know, but to have others so much as look at you. You’re mine sparrow.” He wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s neck pulling the other down until their chests touched. 

“I’m yours” Hanzo’s sunk his face into Genji’s hair breathing out, the air coming out of his lungs as the dragon left his body. Genji felt his own be ripped out with Hanzo’s; becoming intertwined as they faded into themselves.

“I'm sorry, I don’t deserve to hold you again” Sighing at his brothers return to self deprecating, he smiled into his brother's neck nuzzling in closer. 

“Brother, please don’t let go, I want your affection more than anything in this world. If I had anything left to give it’d be yours just to feel you again.” his brother finally held him in return and Genji barely could contain how happy he was to have his brothers arms around him. 

“Genji, never leave my side” he didn’t even bother to respond, he could never dream of being without his beloved older brother.

\---

The soft shuffle of paper and muffled cursing sounded out of his brothers office, he would figure it was his big brother if the cursing wasn’t in English, a weird murmur that he understood belatedly or not at all. Peeking his head in the other didn’t notice his entrance, silently giggling into his sleeve he snuck behind the other, slowly reaching around the other's hat making sure he wouldn’t notice until he had already ripped it off. 

The other stiffened so fast Genji wouldn’t of been all that surprised if he fell over like a possum. He laughed at the others reaction, his voice must of given him away as the other relaxed enough to slowly turn around. 

“You know cowboy, how lucky you are that it's just me?” Genji pouted slightly when the other still didn’t answer; sitting shell shocked. When the other looked down and then back up slowly seemingly having issues processing what was happening. Placing the hat backwards over the cowboys head, he pushed the other away.

“You look so scared!” The laugh echoed through the quiet room as the other fixed his hat looking up at the younger Shimada in caution, as if planning his next move very carefully. Sensing the other getting funny ideas, Genji’s hand shot out grabbing the front of his flannel shirt pulling him up to look eye to eye. 

“I wouldn’t recommend doing what you're thinking.” Mccree swallowed thickly, this was the first time he had actually been threatened by the other Shimada. He hadn’t been sure of his next move, and thinking about it he could probably still knock the other out and run for it. As if he’d never been in here. But the other was ready, and it seemed to have too much of a chance to backfire. If the kid so much as yelled he could kiss his sorry ass goodbye.

“Wouldn’t think of it love,” It was slightly choked out, the nerves making it into his voice. His eyes narrowed looking into Mccree’s with more fire and hate then he would’ve thought the other was capable of. 

“Sure you wouldn’t” Dropping Mccree into a heap, he glanced back at the other as he made to leave. His eyes trained on the door before going back to him, he was unsure. But in the last second he mouthed simple words, ‘hide’.

Barely deciphering the others words he dove underneath the desk praying that he would have a chance to get out without being seen. The door swung open as soon as he had managed to pull his legs to his chest. Holding his breath in tension he listened to the others.

“Genji? What are you doing in here?” Shit. Out of all people? 

“I was looking for you brother, I couldn’t seem to find you so I waited here.” There was a loud sigh as footsteps got closer to Mccree’s hiding spot. Losing his grip slightly Mccree fumbled to get his legs back under the desk. 

“Well, what did you need” Hearing the dangerous, but nevertheless polite man, so snappy was a weird experience. Especially to someone like Genji, although looking back at the Genji he saw a minute ago, he had to wonder if the boy was what he thought.

“Do I need a reason to see my brother? I just wanted to be with you,,” it was coy and cute, obviously hinting at something, as the chair started to get pulled out from the desk Mccree wondered what he’d say two months ago if someone had told him he would be praying for these brothers to go fuck each other. 

Hearing a lull, he peeked out from underneath. Not seeing either of the two brothers he began to move slowly out. Bumping against the table was the smallest sound but it still screwed Mccree over. Directly above him Genji groaned in the most ‘i can’t believe you’ fashion possible while Hanzo seemed to try and process what a goddamn cowboy was doing under his desk. Not seeing anyway out of it he coughed awkwardly.

_“H-howdy.”_

A long string of curse words fell out of Hanzo’s lips as he stumbled back. Genji snorted in amusement to his brother’s freak out, sitting up off from his spot on the desk. Hanzo made to regain his composure, fiddled around before deciding he could talk without sounding as incredulous as before.

“Genji, did you know he was in here?” Shrugging exaggeratedly he grinned toothily at his brother.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“It was funny as hell Anjia.” pinching either of his cheeks Hanzo bent them in frustration. 

“You know you’re not supposed to do shit like that, ugh, _and you!”_ Mccree snapped to attention, Hanzo and Genji’s eyes trained on him. Genji looked as pissed as ever, swallowing he knew he couldn’t screw this up; he would not get his ass saved again.

_“Why would you listen to him! You shouldn’t even be talking to him, much less following him into weird off-limit rooms!”_

_“Uhm,”_

_“Whatever! I just, ugh,”_ sweeping Genji up, his socks showing for a half a second before disappearing under his kimono. Moving towards the door he glanced back, clearly pissed off to still have to deal with the other. 

_“Well? You can’t stay in here.”_ walking out behind the brothers he watched as Hanzo locked the door in disattached awe. He had made it out of there alive. He wasn’t dead. looking back towards Shimada-sama’s retreating back he saw Genji peering at him above his brother’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super sick lately, I'll try to keep going weekly but if i miss a week please understand ono  
> The mcgenji peak is next chapter, then there will be more shimadacest. I don't really know how to feel about the first section of this,, but anyway! please comment, i live off ur feedback ;w;


	7. Scents

Genji loved the beginning of waking up, when he just began to regain his senses of the world around him. The first thing he always noticed was the scent of his brother, a burningly sweet smell that dissolved everything around him and cradled him in it's warmth. 

He felt the soft press of Hanzo’s chest against his cheek, and the steady beat of his heart lulling him back into sleep’s clutches. Burying his face deeper into Hanzo he inhaled deeply letting his brothers scent completely fill his mind, his hands clutching on to the front of Hanzo’s shirt. Jumping in his skin he felt Hanzo press him closer, his hand resting comfortably in Genji’s hair.

A yawn cracked his face and he pillowed his head on Hanzo’s bicep, falling back into his slumber. The empty bliss of sleep somehow all the more sweeter with his brother wrapped around him.

When he reawakened he felt Hanzo ruffling his hair, forcing him out of sleep. Moaning he cracked open his eye, looking at his brothers blurry image with a whine.

“Ha-niii~ ‘m tired..” He wasn’t ready to wake up yet, flipping over he released their blankets to tug on Hanzo’s arm. Pulling him down to the warmth of their bed. 

“Genji, wake up.” Feeling his body being shook off, he began to sit up. Rubbing his eyes angrily at his brothers need to wake him up. Slurred by his yawn he complained.

“You jerk, this better be good.” Stretching out he sighed. 

“Ha-nii? What do you want?” Suddenly shocked he glanced at the man besides him that was decidedly not his big brother. 

“Mccree-san? How did you get here? Why?” Confused he woke up all at once, wondering why his brother wasn’t by his side. Feeling the other’s hand go to curl around his face he threw himself back, cornering himself against the wall. 

“Don’t you want to leave? I’m here to pay you back.” Curling deeply into himself he stared at Mccree’s outstretched hand incredulously. Leave? Tears sprung in his eyes and he wanted to cry for his big brother, glaring at the offered hand as if it was the offending party. 

“Genji?” Biting his lips he tried to come up with a reason for why Mccree had come here, glancing into the other’s eyes he saw through the others intentions.

“You’re going to try and escape aren’t you?” Seeing the other tense up he knew he hit the nail on the head. Giving the other a fair warning of what his outcome would be seemed fair, but still he sighed at the others stupidity. 

“You’ll die if you try that. You may not like it here but it's better than death.” opening his eyes again he saw Mccree leaning in, his arms closing off any escape Genji could attempt. Crying out he rammed his foot against Mccree’s nose, making the other drawback. 

“What was that for?” The others loud yell startled Genji into shaking, trying to calm himself down. He was still trapped, even with Mccree holding his now bloody nose he still was blocking Genji off. 

“What were you doing?” Panic setting in he yelled back in anger, glancing around for any solution. The others hand in a vice grip around his ankle; his bones protesting against the grip. His shrill cry lost within the room.

\---

Everything kept going wrong for Hanzo all day. He should have been expecting this, he really should have.

Opening the door to his and Genji’s wing, he almost wanted to just shut the door again and give them a chance to run for it. Instead he trudged into room looking at Mccree with a tired expression. If he had a weapon on him at the time he would’ve just killed him and kept going. His expression must of given away his intentions as Mccree started to uncomfortably laugh and back away from him. 

A loud sigh; he closed his eyes rubbing his temples in annoyance.

“Genji what the hell? Did you let him in here?”

“Hey hey, for once it wasn’t me! He was here when I woke up!” his expression was annoyed and offended but he was making grabby hands, reaching towards his brother being too lazy to get up. 

Leaning down towards his brother he gave him a kiss, upon standing back up though Genji had wrapped his hands around Hanzo’s neck making him pull Genji up with him. 

“Genji let go.” Genji giggled, readjusting his grip. 

“Maybe for another kiss~” Sighing loudly he looked down to kiss Genji again but at the last second Genji moved his face out of the way. 

“Oh my god, let go. You are so annoying.” dropping himself by letting go all once, he flopped back into the soft cushions. His sleeve covering his laughs.

“You wound me Ha-nii.” a grunt in acknowledgement and a teasing jeer, Hanzo looked over to Mccree with an expression of cold authority. Cooling Mccree’s blood from the shift of personality just 3 seconds ago. 

_“So, why did you come here? Enlighten me with why you thought this was a good idea.”_ a forced airy wheeze made it's way out of Mccree, trying to come up with some kind of excuse. Looking towards Genji for help he saw the other swinging his legs carefreely, clearly not the slightest bit interested in these proceedings. 

_“Ah,, so someone was here to watch over Genji?”_ seemed like the best excuse he could muster at the time, saying his prayers he accepted his fate.

“Anii, if he wanted to do something he already could of. If anything he’s showing us the weak points in our security, would it be so harmful to keep him around?” Hanzo seemed to consider for a second.

“Someone to test security?” Mccree seriously wanted to cry, thank god for this child. He has given him so many extra attempts at life. 

“Hmm, that could be useful.. I still don’t want him around you Genji.” There was an amused hum from the corner signaling he was done with being in such a serious conversation. 

Mccree couldn’t even be upset at being thrown out onto the floor, because god dammit he was somehow still kicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did this chapter take so long? Cause I just finished pokemon moon within a week. Anyway; sorry not a lot of editing went into this for pokemon reasons,, but i did technically make the week deadline...
> 
> New news on this project; there will be a follow up fic called _nest far from home_ and a prequel called _why the sparrow sings._ I may make a deleted scenes mini fic for stuff i removed idk yet.
> 
> As usual please R&R I live off ur feedback!


	8. Genji

Soft blue swirled around in heavy air, poking through the cross hatched windows. The temptation of waving it off laid heavy against him, but he knew it would be detrimental to his plan. It wrapped around his shoulders like a leash, anchoring him to his brother. It wouldn’t wake Hanzo, as long as his brother stayed asleep he wouldn’t have to worry. 

Jumping down into the gardens he swore under his breath, after this point even if he woke up it’d be too late to catch up to him. What he lacked in strength his brother lacked in speed. Carefully walking around the plants he brushed his hand against the cool concrete walls. Sparing one last glance he jumped up letting the claws of his shoes catch against the wall, helping him scrape his way up and over the fence. 

Digging out his old clothes without being suspicious had been near impossible, but he refused to be stopped until he finished what he set out to do. He was out of practice and without the help of his old ninja gear he was sure he wouldn’t make it past the castle walls. 

He knew that after this, he wouldn’t get out again. He was willing to lose his last chance to see his teacher one last time. The other had left right before he had gotten married to go and teach the rest of the world with Mondatta. It had been almost a year since they had to part, and Genji was positively brimming with excitement at the others return. 

The summer heat had started to fade into a heavy humid warmth, cooler but so oppressive it felt worse. Pitch black outskirts of town illuminated by the blue haze on his shoulders, had slowly brought him to the wooden fences that cut off the road to neighboring towns.

Grasping onto the fence, it moaned and creaked against his weight. Looking down the splintering wood was bending as he climbed to the very top. Perching on the wiggling top of the fence he jumped onto the top of the buildings, clutching against the edge of the roof he kicked his way up, sliding against the top.

Gasping for air at the top he laughed at how pathetic he had become, taking a second to appreciate the adrenaline rush. The horizon blocked by buildings so tall was finally visible at the top. Admiring the tiny dots of stars not blocked by light pollution his grin almost broke his face, he had to remind himself this wasn’t what he was here for. 

Feeling the small pressure shift against his collarbone, he stood. Stretching out to feel the painful tears in his muscles, he ran across the roofs jumping in excitement. He was lucky no one had noticed him yet with his inability to stay subtle. 

The edge approached fast and he felt his body lurch forward, still moving despite his quick stop. Falling back to avoid falling off the edge he threw his legs out from beneath him letting them hang down. Leaning forward he stared into the small section of town where he had last seen his teacher. 

It was small and cramped, hidden from the rest of town with only two small entries that looked like tight alleyways. The floor was covered in overgrown weeds and flowers, the old store that resided there long forgotten and destroyed. 

Landing against the rough cobblestone floor, he bent to avoid completely breaking his legs. Rolling his ankles to make sure they survived the fall they seemed fine, smiling he glanced up and felt the crushing disappointment all at once. 

He wasn’t here. He, he wouldn’t of been late, looking into the small alleys he couldn’t even find a blue glow at the end of their tunnel like paths. Tears building up he wiped his eyes rapidly; refusing to cry at the others rejection. Drooping down until he was sitting against the cold stone of the buildings, he sighed out letting a numb feeling cover over him. 

Fingering the studs in his ears he felt the grooves that dipped in between the golden plating. The soft blue glow that never seemed to go out reflected against his fingers. Yanking them out he ignored the blood that pooled around his piercing from the rough removal. 

Staring at them against his small dirtied hand he watched them as if they would explain their master’s absence. Their response wasn’t expected but Genji still stood, throwing them as far he could listening to them clink against the stores windows and fall into the overgrown bushes. 

He wanted to yell, he had wasted his last chance, the only way they didn’t know he could get out on nothing! On rejection! Kicking the claw of his boot particularly hard he felt it break against the stones, drawing back in a dumb attempt to save them he fell against the hard ground. 

White clouds faded out of his breaths, choking over tears he let himself sob into the void of night. The hard pain against his back and head forgotten in his sorrow. Blankly realizing the pressure on his shoulders had faded away he sat up on his knees. 

Looking around hazily he sniffled, rubbing his burning eyes. Scooting over to the storefront he began to dig through the brambles ignoring the sharp cuts against his skin he dug deeper. He couldn’t lose them, it was the only thing he had from the omnic. 

Letting the sharp vines scrape against his arms he pulled out handfuls of dirt, throwing them behind him. The muddy collection of plants and such on his hands making it harder to navigate and find smaller things. One handful of dirt tinkled against the sidewalk, looking back it didn’t sound like a rock, no it was too dainty to be anything else.

Brushing through the dirt a small shine gleamed out of the piles. Wiping his hands against his pants he grabbed the earring smiling bitterly at the dulled shine of his gift. Shifting around desperately for its pair he felt a cold chill break through the summer heat.

A shadow casted over him, and he looked up smiling crookedly. Sure enough Hanzo had found him, realizing he had gone missing. The view of Hanzo sweating with his tangled hair would be funny if he wasn’t half sure he was dead. 

Getting yanked up, he glanced back worriedly, he still hadn’t found the other one. 

“Wait,” bending back slightly he wanted it back, regret pooled on the back of his tongue like bile. Not thinking through the statement, he felt himself jarred forward to stare at Hanzo. 

“No! What’s wrong with you Genji, What were you doing?” both of his arms being held at the shoulder Genji looked up, unsure what to say. It didn’t matter though.

Hanzo didn’t wait for a response. Picking him up roughly, before heading back. Shrinking in at the others anger he forced himself to stare into his lap, his clenched hand still carrying the one stud. 

Linking the claws of his shoes together nervously. He stared sadly at the broken claw, they wouldn’t work anymore. The claws slipped over and over again as he hooked them together, the support missing from the fourth claw. 

He wanted to look back.

\---

Peeling an orange on the low table he sighed rolling it around intermittently. The t.v. buzzed in the background, boring news chatter fading into white noise around the brothers. Watching a cicada hopping against the paper of their sliding door, Genji smiled sympathetically. Wanting to herd it outside he shifted to pick it up, he didn’t even manage to skim it's wings before roughly being forced back into Hanzo’s lap. 

Sighing he leaned into his brother, who had been boxing him in all day. Pressing against Hanzo’s arm he peeked over it trying to get a different view without disobeying his brother’s wishes. He couldn’t stand being this still, sitting back down in his lap he boredly tapped his toes against Hanzo’s ankles. 

His legs were held together in between Hanzo’s, not so much of a restraint as a reminder that he was in trouble. He hated making Hanzo unhappy, but as he now learned he hated being still just as much. 

Feeling Hanzo’s arms wrap around his midsection he whined, knowing that the other was just trying to keep him still, his constant wiggling starting to piss him off. Tilting his head to look at Hanzo directly he did his best to look pitiable, wanting more then anything to be let go. 

Hearing the other sigh loudly he perked up, had Hanzo given up? Smiling widely at his brother trying to encourage him to finally let go he had a rude awakening. Hanzo did not let him go, instead picking him up and dropping him into straddle on top of him. 

Quirking his head Genji held onto Hanzo’s shoulders confused at the turn of events. Placing his forehead softly against Hanzo’s he grinned, but as soon as he pulled back his head got caught within the others hands. A knuckle grinding into his head.

“Ha-nii!” Pulling away just backed him up against Hanzo’s knees. Grabbing one of his brothers hands he tried to yank it away, pushing back as far as possible. Kicking his legs he forced them in between them, pressing his feet against Hanzo’s hips in an attempt to push him away. 

He only managed to tip them over, opening one eye he looked at Hanzo’s angry expression. Covering his face with his arms, he tried to hide in himself not wanting to see the others disappointment. 

Feeling both of his hands ripped away and pinned above his head, he kept his eyes firmly shut. Still refusing to open them when Hanzo’s hand curled around his chin. 

“Genji.” Whimpering at his name, he pulled his face away slightly. He wished Hanzo would just get whatever he was planning over with. 

“Don’t scare me like that again.” Blinking his eyes open cautiously he looked into his brothers tearful angry eyes. Feeling his midsection being pulled up against the other’s body, he hadn’t even noticed his brother letting go of his hands. Blankly lying against the other he wasn’t sure what to do. 

Gripping the back of Hanzo’s shirt he let the other hold on to him without struggle. 

“I’m sorry Ha-nii..” huffing Hanzo pulled back, tucking a lock of Genji’s hair back against his ear. Leaning into Hanzo’s touch he stared up at the other, he never knew how to react to his brother’s affection. Rare and far between, each time surprised Genji, always leaving him dumbstruck and red. 

Realizing Hanzo had begun to stand up, he looked at the other still laying against the floor. Absently hearing clamoring voices in the background, he sat up feeling completely exhausted all of a sudden. Seeing Hanzo’s pupils dart towards him from where they were talking to a servant he flinched. 

“Don’t move sparrow.” The grip of Hanzo’s hand around his chin stayed with him long after the other left. He couldn’t bring himself to care about whatever caused the hurry. Sitting still he looked around trying to decide what to do with himself. He didn’t have long to think about that.

“...a omnics rights activist was shot dead in Kings Row, any news on the assailant should be-” Ears quirking up he turned to the t.v. quickly, staring at the footage looking for his teacher. It couldn’t of been, right? 

Standing up he leaned his hands against the table bending over it as if it would give him a better view of the chaos. Who was it? Why wouldn’t they say who got shot! Feeling hot tears well up behind his eyes as he watched a unidentified shambali monk fall against the black car, crashing into the abyss of people. 

His fingernails grounded into the table leaving trails as his hands clenched into fists. He didn’t hear the door open, he didn’t feel the hand wrap around his ankle and pulling his leg out from under him. All he saw was the edge of the table before hitting against it hard. 

“Ow,” Looking up his view turned slightly, filled with stars and black dots that kept getting bigger. He wasn’t sure what had just happened, he didn’t protest against being wrapped back up in Hanzo’s arms. He didn’t even consider thinking against the horrible headache the fall had given him. Huddling into Hanzo’s warmth he whined at the throbbing pain. 

Everything on his mind fell apart into nothing, not able to hold on to a single thought. Staring blankly into the wall he watched his vision disappear. He couldn’t understand whatever his brother was saying, he honestly wasn’t even sure if it was his brother. Gripping the other’s back weakly he let the dizzying feeling force him into sleep. 

\---

Holding Genji’s limp body against him, he sighed, he hadn’t meant to make the other pass out. The others green mess of hair had been pushed back showing his scrunched up face, still asleep but struggling subconsciously. 

Of course his brother landed face first into the edge, nothing ever seemed to work in Genji’s favor. The angry red line that went over his eyes hopefully wouldn’t bruise. He wasn’t sure what had made Genji so interested in the shooting in Kings Row, he usually wasn’t one to care about things that didn’t affect him. 

Boredly winding his hand in Genji’s hair he swirled it around his fingers. He sighed, he hated keeping him cooped up but there was never another option for Genji, being born an omega he was constantly kept somewhere. 

It was almost like a cruel joke for someone like Genji. Someone who could never stop moving, someone who never stopped for anyone. Ever since they were kids Hanzo watched Genji getting dragged back screaming from wherever he was playing and forced back into his room. Back then it was for some reason or other of keeping him ‘pure’ like omega’s could somehow go bad. 

Their father had never cared about Genji’s ‘purity’ always using Genji as a bargaining tool, letting clients have their fun with him in exchange for a deal. His brother loathed being born an omega. He was compared to a sparrow, a bird that needed to fly free. Trapped within the cage of his secondary gender. 

After there father died Genji seemed to start accepting his role, begrudgingly playing the hurt victim to lead others to their despair; and he did it flawlessly. But he knew there was a deep seeded hate in his brother that made him so good at what he did. 

Watching alpha after alpha fall for his brother he knew how they all ended. Genji tearing them apart bit by bit emotionally and physically. No one was scarier than his brother; people always saw Hanzo as the violent one and while he didn’t shy away from such things he was not as cruel as Genji. 

Since bonding he hadn’t seen Genji fight anyone, kill anyone; he had to wonder if he still could fight like he used to. He was rarely scared for his brother’s safety and he wouldn’t of dragged the other back by the ear if he knew Genji could still fight. 

Even with Genji at full strength, It wouldn’t of been the first time he was found bloodied and sheepishly grinning in the outskirts of Hanamura; unable to stand with the massive damage inflicted on him. Imagining a version of his brother that couldn’t fight in that situation was what made him so paranoid. 

Lost in his thoughts he jumped, feeling Genji’s arms curl around him pulling him back against himself. Smiling sadly he laid against his brother holding him gently. Touching their foreheads together softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH MY GOD. I rewrote this like 8 times and kept changing what happened in this chapter. I hope the final product is somewhat enjoyable.
> 
> As usual please R&R I live off ur feedback


	9. Affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; corpse mention

Hanzo’s sin was pride, a little thing that ate up parts of his conscious. He always wondered why to bother with lesser people? Never understanding why it was his sin, he didn’t notice the effects, and it never bothered him.

He forgot about people other than himself, that people weren’t just obstacles in the way of his goal. His brother being the biggest road block, his lax attitude and loose behavior only dampening the Shimada name. Such a person was unworthy of sharing Hanzo’s bloodline. 

Born into the sin of lust Genji had always deserved the pain he received, at least that’s what he told himself. A pathetic attempt at justifying his actions towards the other. After all someone who was controlled entirely by their desires would never amount to anything. 

Even though he was clearly better than his brother, he was hated in comparison. For whatever reason people seemed to take to him more. But it wasn’t enough, Genji didn’t care for any of them; he only loved Hanzo. It disgusted him. 

His brother had the praise and love from their father but constantly ran from it. It was jealousy that made him reject his brother, even though his affections made up for what Hanzo’s life clearly lacked. 

He ran away often, not wanting to do his simple job and Hanzo always had to go and find him. Dragging him back as he cussed him out, as annoying as it got, it was satisfying. Watching the other getting more panicked and desperate the closer they got. 

Hanzo never expected things to change, people never do; and life didn’t stay that way. 

Hearing a scream from one of the servants down the hall, it echoed off the walls as she slammed the door closed. Watching her run to get his father he stared at the door in curiosity. 

It was a guest’s room, and he knew he shouldn’t go in. Fighting with himself he reasoned that no one would know, after all he highly doubted anyone was in there if they didn’t react to the woman’s screams. Pressing his hand against the cool paper he slid the door open. 

He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but looking at the generally unexciting room was disappointing. Reaching to reopen the door his eyes shifted backwards, he had heard someone. Closing the door softly he turned around walking further into the room, peeking around the wall. 

An old man sleeping. Shifting his eyes around the room he knew someone else was here, someone was trying to hide. 

Stepping next to the bed he noticed the man’s off putting smell and the stained covers. The gross feeling it left him with was cancelled out with his need to know what had happened to have made her scream. Pulling up the covers he almost retched as the heavy smell of death filled the air, no longer having anything filtering it out. Covering his mouth and nose he saw something shift underneath the corpse. 

Hesitating to push the corpse he decided that he absolutely did not want to touch it. Kicking the body off the bed took a couple tries, the dead weight not getting enough momentum to tip. Watching in disgust as it rolled to the floor he gagged forcing his hand tighter around his nose.

The loud thump made him jump, such a loud noise ringing through the silence. Apparently he wasn’t the only one surprised, a tiny whimper sounded out in the room. Snapping his head back down to the bed he saw his brother, covering his mouth and cowering against the bloody sheets. Blood covered his thin naked body, tears making clear trails in the drying blood. He still hadn’t even looked at Hanzo too shocked to realize someone else was here. 

Absently hearing people rush into the room he was too busy watching the other to acknowledge them. They left with the body trying to figure out what to do with it, to Hanzo’s surprise no one so much as looked at Genji. Wasn’t he more important than an already dead man? 

“Ah, Shimada-san you don’t need to be here thanks for your concern-” He didn’t hear the rest, didn’t they care? Of course they didn’t, and he shouldn’t either. It was Genji, he always did shit like this. Right? 

Watching the other shake and curl against himself no longer pinned down he swallowed. No it wasn’t his problem. Turning on his heel he left quickly, trying to distance his mind from the thoughts now plaguing his head. 

Savoring the quiet of his room he huffed, pressing himself against his door to lock it. The isolation a welcome feeling after being surrounded by bustling people, he was glad to be alone. Well, mostly alone.

Looking at his brother he sighed, he wasn’t sure why he had taken the other with him but he was here now. Biting his cheek he wondered what to do with Genji. Deciding he should probably clean all the blood off of them he went into his bathroom he began wetting a cloth. 

Sitting on the floor in front of Genji he paused unsure how to touch the other, pulling him into arms reach he began to wipe the others face and chest, cleaning off the drying patches of gelatinous blood. Busying himself with cleaning off his brother, and the small stains of blood on himself, was a great distraction from the inevitable confrontation of his brother after years of silence. 

Shivering Genji sneezed, the cold water chilling his bare skin. It reminded Hanzo that Genji was still here, being so out of it Hanzo had almost forgotten who was in front of him. The other made no move to try and warm himself up. Snorting in annoyance Hanzo shrugged off his shirt handing it over. 

Genji watched it drop in front of him making no movement to put it on. Growing annoyed with the other’s blank stare he forced the shirt over his brother, making him look like a lump of fabric with a head. 

This was the first time Genji ever ignored him, and he supposed he deserved it. Realizing that the other wasn’t going to talk anytime soon he stood up wrapping a blanket around him, and carried him to bed with himself. 

Watching Genji stare into his chest he wondered why he was doing this again. Why he suddenly had started caring. He fell asleep to those thoughts swirling in his head.

\---

Watching Hanzo pace around the room he quirked his eyebrow. He wasn’t sure what had happened to his brother or why he was here. He couldn’t even remember the last time Hanzo had willingly talked to him, much less attempted to help. 

But here he was, in Hanzo’s room wearing the other’s shirt. Leaning his arms back against the bed he didn’t bother to snap him out of his panic. Instead smirking at his brother’s complete lack of composure, normally he’d be worried, but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care. The other was worried enough for both of them anyway.

Genji was long rejected by his brother for being too dirty, too loose, a shame. Being born as the sin of lust he would never be anything but a disappointment. 

It was a heartbreaking reality that stopped bothering him long ago. He never did stop loving his brother, but having the other suddenly decide not to hate him anymore? Genji refused to believe Hanzo would change his mind all of a sudden without some sort of reason or intention. 

Maybe the reason was pity. But that just left a sour taste in Genji’s mouth, he wasn’t someone to pity. Who would pity someone that everyone loved? Especially because he knew he was the only one to even like Hanzo. 

Getting worked up in his thoughts he forced himself to believe he had grown bored in their silence. 

“So, what was that.” His lilted tone was followed with a mocking smile, Hanzo flinched at his sudden question. It was almost funny seeing his brother wary of him, the other would’ve never even acknowledged him talking under normal circumstances.

“Ah, i’m not sure.” Losing all his humor of the situation Genji scowled, he didn’t know? Was he going to make their lives infinitely harder for no reason?

“You do realise what you did right?” It was snapping, cruel and he relished in Hanzo’s hurt. 

“Yes! I just hadn’t thought it through yet.” Brushing back through his hair Genji felt the short locks fall out of place, bile rose in his throat as he remembered when his hair was even longer than Hanzo’s. The long tendrils of hair trapping him in a mock black lagoon, huffing he glared up at Hanzo ignoring the intrusive thought. 

“Aren’t you going too far for a joke, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one Hanzo?” Seeing his brother start to struggle for words he sighed, scraping off the dead skin around his nails while he waited.

“Joke? I um, it wasn’t supposed to be one?” sitting up he squinted his eyes leaning in close. 

“Then what was the hope there?” The dead silence that followed made Genji’s stomach churn as he realized he didn’t want to know the answer. It was his turn to be the jumpy one, sweating he felt himself shrink away towards the door. 

“No wait! It's, I don’t know.. I just didn’t want you to have to do those things I mean, uh I know how our father can be.” His disgusted face showed his thoughts clearly, which screamed ‘what the fuck does that mean?’ hearing Hanzo sigh in resignation, he waited to hear what the other would try next. 

“I, I realized I missed you Genji do you really want to leave me clamoring like this?” 

“Yes.” Feeling Hanzo’s glare pierce through him he hadn’t even managed to start processing what Hanzo had said. 

Missed him? Trying to bite his hopes down he curled into himself feeling the bed dip with his brothers weight. Brushing his hand over Hanzo’s he held onto his two middle fingers, maybe Hanzo deserved a little more of his trust...

\---

The tickling against his nose grew more and more unbearable the further he woke up, every time he twitched it away it came back. Eyes snapping open he stared incredulously at his brother. Genji was laid out against his chest, still naked besides Hanzo’s shirt boredly looking down at the other as he poked against his nose.

“Ah. You woke up.” Sitting up suddenly he didn’t expect the other to lock his arms around his neck to not be thrown off. 

“Wow rude.” Glancing up at Hanzo’s transfixed gaze he smirked, only looking away to make sure he wouldn’t fall. 

“What are you doing?” Knowing Genji wasn’t going to let go anytime soon he held onto the other so he could sit up more comfortably, he really did want to rip the other off when his nails dug into Hanzo’s neck thinking he was going to be dropped. 

“You told me not to leave but there's nothing to do here.” The whine was a poorly covered question, still pissed off from his less than pleasant awakening he didn’t answer.

“So you were watching me sleep?” Genji’s expression dropped for half a second before he grinned widely.

“Yeah, unsurprisingly it's the only time you don’t look like you have a rake up your ass.” Getting ready to complain about Genji’s constant need to be that pain in his ass he realized he still had his very naked brother holding onto him.

Genji’s hand were clutching to his shirt and unlike his unwavering confidence they shook; getting ready to grab on tighter if he was thrown again. He was scared, for all his insults and games he didn’t want to be rejected. Overwhelmed by his sudden desire to hold his brother he ignored Genji’s sharp laugh and caressed his face. 

He expected a lot of different reactions, anger, confusion, humor, or maybe even flirting; but not his brother freezing up. Genji sat completely still on Hanzo’s lap, looking up at the other in shock. Hanzo watched in fascination, as his brothers cocky exterior crumbled with every soft touch. 

He could see the fear etched on Genji’s face, scared to see where this was going, but so touch starved he couldn’t pull himself away. Listening to Genji whimper he knew it was a plea to let him go. 

“Hanzo-” Cutting him off he brushed his finger under Genji’s eye, smiling at the other losing his train of thought and stumbling his words into nothing. 

“Genji i’ve told you not to call me that. I’m your older brother right?” Genji looked down, and Hanzo saw his lip quiver; it seemed as if he was a scolded dog, wanting to do something to make up for his mistake. Seeing Genji so docile gave him the confidence to push further. “Hmm?” 

“...you are Oniisan.” Turning away, Hanzo had to calm himself down feeling his face burning up. After so many years of demonizing his brother, all the ways Genji had grown, becoming softer, more loving, hit him like a freight train. 

Forcing Genji to look up he looked at the other’s teary eyes and rosy cheeks, his pupils tilted away in shame. Wetting his lips Hanzo kissed the other softly, noticing the gentler he was with Genji the more he fell apart. 

How had he never noticed how weak his little brother was to affection? The other was absolutely spineless, moving however Hanzo directed him and willing to do whatever he wanted. Anything to feel his brother’s touch. 

Brushing his hair back he kissed Genji’s forehead, a brief thought passing his mind about anyone else having Genji like this. A flash of possessiveness shot through Hanzo and he sighed slightly. He had only been talking with Genji for a few days and was already taking to him. Even so Hanzo couldn’t bring himself to regret it. 

Gathering him up he laid the other down, watching him stare up in confusion and despair. Laying down next to the other he brushed his fingers through Genji’s hair, petting him as the other watched quietly. 

Genji’s fingers twitched against themselves, wanting to touch but too scared to do so. Whether he was scared of the affection itself or scared of touching without permission Hanzo wasn’t sure, but watching Genji’s self control dwindle he knew there was no point in telling him it was okay. 

Sure enough Genji gave up, squeezing his arms around Hanzo and burying his face deep into his chest. Laughing at the others desperation, he stroked the other’s back before bundling him up in his arms. 

Listening to the other cry he buried his head in Genji’s hair, savoring the smell of sakura and rain. Kissing the crown of his head he whispered against the shell of his brother’s ear. 

“Hush sparrow,” a pet name that hadn’t been uttered in years struck Genji through the heart; making him chirp and sing through his tears. 

“Don’t worry, you’re mine now.” If it was an attempt to make Genji stop crying it failed, but he still held tight to his little brother smothering the other in his affection. 

\---

Holding Genji still he watched the other struggle against the maids not wanting to wear his dress. And Hanzo couldn’t blame him. He had never realized how impressive it was that Genji could make it across town without getting caught while wearing such a thing. 

It reminded him of the dresses he saw geisha wear, so top heavy that you wonder if a breeze could knock them over. The weight of it should of slowed him down enough, but it went further then that. 

This dress was missing the long slit down the bottom that gave the geisha enough space to walk normally, effectively wrapping his legs together. He wondered if the small pool of fabric at the bottom was easy to trip on, even if he wore okobo it seemed likely to step on the edge. Maybe it’d even be likely for others to step on.

Listening to his brother’s whimpers he felt guilty about restraining the other. As the women finished they left whispering something about how much easier it was this time. Staring at his brother whom he held in a headlock that trapped his hands as well, he thought about how much he must protest normally for this to be considered easy. 

Realizing that acting pitiable wouldn’t get him anywhere Genji’s personality shifted; hissy about his current situation. Walking surprisingly fast for someone wearing that Hanzo had to catch up to the other. It wasn’t that he was setting a quick pace for Hanzo’s standards it was more just the shock at how fast he was with a handicap like that. 

Stopping the other, Hanzo watched his nose wrinkle in disgust, unwilling to tolerate him any longer. Genji’s sneer could probably bring most men to their knees begging for forgiveness, with such a hate in his eyes Hanzo was almost convinced the other hated him. 

Puffing out his cheeks he grew impatient with Hanzo standing in his way, pushing past his brother he whined when the other pulled him back and held him. Picking Genji up, he smiled at Genji’s sulking face, carrying him back to his room to leave him there until he could return. 

Placing the other down onto the floor he watched the other stomp over to the bed as best as he could. he almost laughed at the attempt. He could barely lift his legs so the stomping turned more into a soft tapping. Glaring at Hanzo Genji could see the others poorly concealed humor.

“The sentiment is still there Hanzo!” spinning around to point at the other, it was almost as if he was trying to scold Hanzo, his face bright red with embarrassment or maybe anger. Thumping down onto the bed Hanzo was glad his brother didn’t bother protesting being in here. 

“Ah I keep telling you not to call me that. And yes it was, I got it loud and clear Sparrow.” Huffing Genji turned his head to stare at the wall. Frowning Hanzo sat down next to the other leaning around to get into Genji’s vision.

“Hi.” Seeing Genji’s incredulous expression made the strain on his neck already worth it. Tilting Genji’s head around while he sat back down normally he kissed him, pulling away and bumping their noses together with a small smile. Genji’s blush took over his face, looking down into his lap.

“So will you stay in here for me?” Genji looked almost heartbroken to be left alone but still nodded. Tapping their heads together he sighed standing and sadly waving bye. He lamented having to leave the other behind, but he knew bringing Genji with him would only be worse. As he closed the door he heard his tiny voice.

“Be safe Ani...” letting the others voice fill his mind he stepped out into the cool courtyard feeling the wind whip around him violently. Looking up into his window he looked at Genji softly pillowing his head on the window sill, watching all the people boredly as the went about their business. Catching Hanzo’s eyes he smiled sitting up and waving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay, a flashback chapter here! Its not super obvious cause this chapter was split into two. I cut it because it would've been 12pgs! Silly teen Hanzo/Genji is my kink. Also no McCree for a while, I'm sorry he'll be back ;o; I also gave up editing the last one sorry sorry >.>
> 
> as always please R&R I live off your feedback!


	10. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't willing to cut this chapter again so its long, sorry in advance.

Hanzo’s bed had a small dent in the wall adjacent, skimming his fingers over it Genji sighed. it always felt like it took Hanzo forever to get back, so when the door knob jiggled he sat up in excitement. 

As the jiggling stopped he wondered if Hanzo had forgotten his key, Standing up to open the door he remembered Hanzo’s firm reminder not to. Watching the still knob in curiosity he chirped as it snapped to one side. flinching at the cracking noise. 

No, that wasn’t Hanzo. Gripping the sheets his excitement was replaced by cold dread, hearing it crack again he waited knowing the door would give out eventually. Under the covers he hid knowing there was no point, he’d be found right away. But he still wanted the comfort of his big brothers smell. Wrapping around Hanzo’s pillow he buried his head into it not wanting to see whatever was coming.

As the door squeaked open he heard not-Hanzo step inside. 

“Ah Genji this is where you are.” Feeling his blood chill he wanted to cry, his dad was the last person he wanted to see. He didn’t bother responding, his father would continue on his tangent with or without input. 

“You know this isn’t really the best hiding spot, this is the first place I checked. I guess it was the most secure though, how unfortunate.” Biting his nail he scowled at his father’s indifference at his attempts to distance himself. He didn’t get to be angry very long, getting lifted up, blankets and all into his dad’s grip. Kicking out his legs he squealed, before realizing his attempts were hopeless.

“Well then, how’s my favorite son been?” Squeezing tighter to the pillow he hung limply from the firm hold on the back of his kimono, unless he wanted to lash like a fish he didn’t have any means of fighting against his father like this. 

“Go on.” Looking up he began to cry, knowing he had to answer no matter how much he wanted to disappear.

“O-okay” it was distorted with his tears and hiccups but still good enough for his dad. To be fair, Genji was pretty sure all he wanted was an acknowledgement, he couldn’t care less about pleasantries. 

“Ah good, good. Having fun?” taking too long to respond he felt his dad shake him, letting his toes touch the floor for a second before yanking him back up. Burying his face into Hanzo’s pillow he breathed in the calming scent of his brother shakily answering, muffled through the fabric. 

“Mhm,” Being placed down he was thrilled to feel the tatami mats under his feet before he was pushed over to sit back onto the bed, his father thumping down besides him. Genji blankly listened to him sigh wistfully. 

“To see my sons get along so well, it's a shame it was right before you had to leave.” vaguely feeling the pillow drop from his hands he ignored the soft plop it made. Looking over to his father he pulled at his sleeves.

“Huh,, wh-what?” His eyes glazing over with tears he saw his father’s pitiful expression, no he didn’t want to leave. Why did he have to?

“The council’s been getting on my ass, needing you married soon. Your usefulness to your clan is drying up Genji, we can’t support you much longer.” Feeling his heart drop to the very depths of the ocean he sat quietly, it made sense… He wasn’t doing what his father asked of him anymore, he wasn’t important to the clan like Hanzo was, why would they keep him? 

“Oh, I see,, well, I can still see brother after I get married..” He wasn’t really talking to his dad, trying to reaffirm to himself that things would stay the same. That the bit of happiness he had found wasn’t going to just pull out from under him.

“Ah no, you’re never going to see either of us again. You’ll belong somewhere else.” The complete shock he felt made him almost numb to emotion, he, he what? Fidgeting he cried.

“No, I- I want to stay with brother..” part of his mind reminded him that his father was making things seem worse than they were. But still, he didn’t want to leave.

“Hmm, well there might be a way for me to convince them to let you stay,” wrapping his arms tightly around his arm he pulled it down slightly to look into his father's eyes. 

“Really? Please dad!” Being roughly pushed off he fell onto the hardwood looking up confusedly at the others sudden silence. Watching the other pretend to debate over something he waited silently.

“....Maybe in exchange for something, i’m not going to stick my neck out for you without getting something in return.” Fisting his hands in the fabric of his kimono he bit his lip. Of course there was something he had to do...

“Wha- what is it?”

“You know what I want, I want you to tell me how you killed him.” Snapping back to attention he felt the back of his neck chill with sweat. That? Why that? He couldn’t tell his dad that! He’d never be left alone if he did. 

“Ah but-”

“Hmm I guess you don’t really want to stay, if you did you’d jump on such an easy payment.” Panicking he grabbed onto his father’s leg trying to stop the other from leaving, he wouldn’t let the other just end the conversation with that.

“No! I do!” He refused to look at his dad, scared to all hell but not willing to give up on what he wanted. His dad wouldn’t be in charge forever, he just had to draw things out..

“So you’ll tell me?” a steady stream of “uhmm,,,” leaked out of his mouth not wanting to tell his father no, but also not going to tell him. Realizing he couldn’t go on forever he answered, stuttering slightly.

“Isn’t there something else i can do…” getting kicked away he couldn’t say he wasn’t expecting it. Sighing out his nose he grew annoyed with his dad’s temper, now that he was further away the fear settled into the back of mind.

“Genji why is this so important to you? You love your brother right?” Of course he did, but both options given to him would make it so he couldn’t see Hanzo again. So what was the point of answering?

“Yes,,” Looking into the corner his eyes snapped back as he saw his father approaching. Scooting back further, he still was lifted up by the front of his kimono forced to look at his father. Leaning his head back he tensed up in preparation. 

“You’ll never see him again if you don’t tell me! Is it really worth it? Becoming a shufu for who the hell ever!” As he thought his father’s yelling was ear splitting. Even if he yelled as loud as he possibly could it would be a whisper compared to his father’s booming voice. 

“But..” He never got to finish whatever he was planning to say, getting dropped and picked up backwards he had to right himself, dizzy with the changing views. 

“But nothing Genji!” Realizing he was being pulled out of the room he panicked, his legs were still trapped within the kimono. Kicking as best he could he grabbed onto the doorframe with his feet desperately. It took less than a step to pry him off. 

“Dad you don’t understand! I can’t! Please don’t make me leave!” trying to free his arms from his dad’s grip, he was did his best to bite and scratch at his dad. The only thing he had to advantage was his speed, now that he was caught he had no hope of getting away. But he still tried refusing to just let himself be dragged over. 

“Please, daddy don’t! I want to stay with you and Hanzo longer!” Pushing him into the empty office, Genji cried out falling against the floor hard enough to make him sick. 

“You’re almost as much of a disgrace as Hanzo, at least I can make a quick buck off of you.” Tearing up Genji sat quietly against the office floor; bluntly ignoring the random insult of his brother. He knew there was nothing left for him to say that’d help. Even if he managed to outrun his father, assuming the office door wasn’t locked, he’d just be brought back. 

He wasn’t sure what his father was doing, looking amongst things in a cluttered drawer. Watching blankly he had accepted whatever his fate maybe. So seeing Hanzo fly in from one of the back doors, his socks causing him to slip both of them watched in silence as Hanzo quietly slid in. He had to laugh at the other’s stupid entrance, glad his brother made him smile one last time. 

“Ah. Hanzo.” The other looked completely embarrassed, but regained his composure quickly 

“You did very well i’m proud of you. Unfortunately it wasn’t enough.” His smile dropped. He knew Hanzo’s sudden personality shift had to have been a lie, but he was tricked all the same. Using affection as a bribe was something he had never considered them stooping to. 

He never heard what Hanzo said next, everything turned to white noise. He, he wasn’t loved. What was the point of staying here? Maybe being married off would give him a husband who actually loved him, and he could be happier than he ever dreamed of being here. 

He knew that was wishful thinking, everyone who tolerated him just wanted something in return. But he just needed something, anything positive to grasp onto, no matter how artificial. Yes he would leave, gladly. He was happy to be going. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with seeing his brother anymore. 

“Yes, yes and you were doing wonderfully. And you can go back to what you were doing after Genji does this for me.” Anger bubbled over, filling all the despair he had with a unforgiving rage. He felt fat tears fall down his face in thick stripes. 

“No! I already said I wasn’t going to! Figure it out yourself!” clenching his fists against the ground he looked up defiantly. 

“What was that sparrow?” feeling the green energy spark around him he wiped his eyes. He could do this, he knew he could. 

“You heard me!” summoning his small dragon he had it dart towards his father, heading straight for the eye the other blocked. Grinning as his dragon went straight through, it wasn’t real, not a solid figure. He knew his dad wouldn’t know how to fight it. 

“Augh! What the fuck was that!” hearing the other’s screams was satisfying, until his dad’s hands came down uncovering his eyes. The dragon writhed within his eye socket, not managing to make it into his father’s mind. Unsure what to do next he watched him approach in fear. 

Scrambling up he pressed himself up against a wall trying to put as much distance between them as possible. Without possession all Genji’s dragon’s could do is go through people; a harmless nuisance. He didn’t know what his dad would do next

“Hah! Impressive Genji, i didn’t even know you could summon a dragon!” Genji wanted to cry watching his father’s dragon, who barely fit in the room, appear. He shook like the last leaf on a tree, expecting his knees to give out any second. 

“Is this how you did it? Were you trying to kill your dad?” This was worse than leaving, worse than Hanzo’s tricks. He knew he couldn’t let his dad know but yet here he was; pathetic and unable to keep his one secret. Feeling his dad press down on either one of his shoulders he stared into the eye that still had the writhing dragon inside.

“Do you want it back? It doesn’t seem to be working, or do you think you can still do it?” Watching his father’s dragon’s dive towards him he braced for an impact that never came. Opening his eyes he saw Hanzo’s body in front of him, gasping he watched Hanzo fall to the floor heavily.

“Ha-nii!” 

\---

The strain on his arms made him choke and gasp on his tears, digging his heels into the floor he yanked Hanzo’s limp body back trying to get enough force to pull the other along with him. His dad had been watching in amusement at his struggle, telling him he had plenty of time to run away if he had just left Hanzo behind. 

He wasn’t sure why his father was willing to let him leave, why he was ignoring what had just happened; but he did know he didn’t want to find out. Pulling as hard as he could he squeaked slipping against the floor and landing on the floor with a loud bang. His father’s humorless laughs making him feel even more helpless. The other was just standing there, watching him struggle instead of getting whatever he was planning over with. 

“Ah Genji, as entertaining as this is; I thought you were mad at Hanzo?” Getting back up onto his feet he kept his slow pace, inching away as he scowled at his dad. 

“I am!” Grunting the ripped the other forward, making more progress than he had in awhile in exchange for another harsh fall. Grabbing back onto the other he continued on, ignoring his father’s slow walking towards them before stopping just a bit away again. 

“Then why?” Looking away he kept pulling trying to ignore his dad’s meaningless questions. 

“Well?” his dad had stepped on Hanzo’s stomach stopping all progress until he answered. Glaring up he attempted to push the other away.

“Why? Because I love him! Just because i’m mad doesn’t mean i'm going to let him get hurt!” shoving against his father he made even less progress than when he was pulling Hanzo. He noticed too late that his father was moving and fell against the floor roughly for the billionth time.

Sitting up dizzily he groaned, realizing his father had moved over to Hanzo. Diving back he covered his brothers body with his own, wrapping Hanzo’s head in his arms he squeezed his eyes shut in fear. 

“Hah, you’re much too loyal Genji, you know he doesn’t love you back.” Feeling himself nudged away with his dad’s foot he curled around tighter refusing to let the other be vulnerable to their dad.

“I know! And I don’t care! Please don’t hurt him!” hearing the other kneel next to them he tensed up unsure what would happen next. Two hands forced themselves between the two, pulling them apart. It was making Genji lose his grip, and with his unwillingness to get pried off his lifted his head; turning around and biting his dad’s wrist as hard as he possibly could. 

“Ow! Fuck Genji!” Trying to pull away Genji didn’t let go digging his teeth deeper in hopes to make the other give up. Getting punched he released his dad’s other hand before burying his head back above Hanzo’s. 

“Augh! what’s wrong with you! Why do you care so much!” It was loud enough that Genji wished he could cover his ears, his shoulders bouncing up as a replacement. 

“Why do you want to hurt him so badly!” Screaming back he cried against the other trying his best to keep his nerve. Clutching his brother’s hair in fear, he tried to cover the other more. 

“Fine! You want to try and help him? Go ahead tell me how that works out for you!” Hesitantly unfurling himself at the sound of the door slamming he wiped his eyes, looking around as if his father was hiding somewhere. 

Deciding it was safe enough he stood, sniffling as he went back to pulling his brother slowly across the floor. 

\---

Groaning in pain he sat up groggily from his spot on the floor. Looking around confusedly he couldn’t remember going to bed, or deciding to sleep on the floor. Blankly staring into the ceiling he decided he wasn’t willing to stand up to get into his bed. Instead he wondered how he got here. 

The terrible headache he woke up with spiked making him grumble, rolling onto his side. Realizing that he wasn’t going to fall back asleep he stood up shakily, rubbing his eyes and stretching his cramped up bones out. 

Shocked out of his skin he felt something like skin under his foot, he felt his entire body shake in disgust. Pulling up quickly he jumped up looking down in horror. Sighing in relief it was just Genji, but the other was so tightly furled up he knew that couldn’t be comfortable. Reaching over to wake him up he decided against it.

Picking the other up he held him over his shoulder before placing him down on the bed, wanting to let the other rest after sleeping on the floor. Unfortunately he had to wake the other up. 

The entire right side of Genji’s face was green and purple with terrible bruising and upon closer inspection he had various other bruises flecked around his legs and back. 

Waking Genji up gently he brushed through the other’s hair hoping the other wasn’t still mad. Moaning in disagreement Genji’s eyes fluttered open glaring slightly before rolling over into the covers. 

“Genji…” Forcing the other back onto his back he boxed the other in leaning over him so he couldn’t look away. 

“What.” It was so angry and Hanzo flinched slightly, he was definitely still mad. lightly brushing over the bruised skin he frowned, what ever happened to his sparrow wouldn’t happen again. 

“What is this? Are you okay?” Feeling the heat radiate of the others skin it was still getting worse, not yet finished swelling. 

“Yeah i’m fine.” His attempts to keep his voice gentle failed as his anger boiled, he knew Genji would just tell him if it was something stupid. 

“That wasn’t a question sparrow,” Forcing the other to face him he held Genji still, glaring at the others difficult behavior. “What happened.” looking away Genji shrunk into himself not wanting to answer but losing his confidence. 

“It isn’t important Anijya.” Growling at Genji, the other flinched covering his face with his hands. He wasn’t going to let Genji get away with not answering, and his brother seemed to be realizing he was stuck. 

“Yes it is, now tell me.” the tone was mean, cruel and Genji whimpered. Pulling his hands from his face Hanzo placed them above his head, he didn’t bother to hold them there; he knew Genji wouldn’t dare move them. 

“Genji tell me.” Watching the other shake like a leaf under him he didn’t ease the others stress. Genji’s hands twitched wanting to hide himself away from Hanzo’s anger but he kept them above his head starting to tear up. 

“You passed out and I fell over, okay!” It was a lie, and Hanzo closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. Pressing both of Genji’s arms down he practically snarled at the other.

“You’re not telling me everything Sparrow, spit it out.” Genji was making a poor attempt to hold back tears, sniveling and letting tears run down his face.

“No Ha-nii! I-” he stumbled on his words hiccuping over them trying to get them out. Shoving his thumb into Genji’s mouth to get the other to stop attempting to talk. Sighing out his nose he waited for the other to stop.

“Genji..” it was more patient than before, feeling slightly bad for pushing the other so far but still not really willing to let it go. Pulling his finger out he wiped the other’s lips off gently, listening to the others gasps, he wiped off the rest his face. He didn’t bother to keep pushing; it was only an amount of time now.

“D-Dad was trying to hurt you! So I got in the way and pulled you back! I’m sorry! H-Ha- Ha-niiii,” Falling back apart Genji sobbed against him, not moving to comfort himself in order to stay as directed. Holding Genji close he comforted the other, who was already too far gone to hear anything he would’ve tried to say. 

His shirt slowly soaked through with his little brothers bawling, and his anger grew. This was their father’s doing? And it was because of him… Genji must of been scared knowing he would get hurt but not willing to run without him. 

Holding Genji tighter against himself he wanted to lock the other away where he’d never have to worry about getting hurt again. He didn’t want anything touching Genji, and he knew even if he told his baby brother to leave him behind next time he wouldn’t listen. 

Genji would never leave him to get hurt, even when it was better for the both of them. Hearing the other’s breaths even out he looked down, he had passed out from exertion of crying. Tearing up himself he sighed out shakily, he wouldn’t let this happen again. 

\---

Propped up on his arm he held his hand out, fingers splayed watching boredly as Genji tapped his finger against each one of his own in alternating patterns. Half of Genji’s face had turned almost black in big patches and Hanzo had told him he wouldn’t even think of letting him out until it healed. 

Genji had originally complained that it wasn’t that bad, to which Hanzo responded to by lightly tapping the side of his face. Flinching away with a tiny sob he had sulked agreeing to stay within Hanzo’s room. 

Pulling his hand away Genji looked up in confusion, as he caressed the good side of his face he sighed at Genji’s smile. Kissing him deeply he held the others small body tight against his own, still mourning his inability to protect his brother. 

Separating with a wet pop, neither of them had brought up what had happened the day previous. It had become something of an unspoken rule between them, Genji not willing to believe Hanzo’s words over their fathers and Hanzo not wanting to scare the other further off. 

Rage boiled quietly in his blood, their dad had ruined everything Hanzo had done to get Genji to trust him and now no matter what he did Genji thought it was a trick. To be honest he was lucky his brother hadn’t left him behind entirely in anger. 

He hadn’t left Genji side since it had all gone down and he wasn’t sure what to do when he did leave. It had become clear that leaving Genji in his room wasn’t safe, but he wasn’t sure where was. 

The other’s delicate constitution wouldn’t let him hide within town, while he was sure that Genji would love that, he didn’t trust sending the other alone. Making a noise in frustration he felt Genji’s arms wrap around his neck.

“Ha-nii? What’s wrong?” Looking at the other’s bruised face and worried expression he sighed. He needed someone he could trust with Genji, it had become clear that leaving the other alone just wasn’t an option. 

“Mm, nothing.” The gruff tone made Genji let go, burying himself under the covers dejectedly. Blowing his hair out of his face he didn’t go to dig the other out, he needed to figure this out first. He had a solution but who on earth would he ever trust with his baby brother?

\---

He hadn’t been gone long, not much more than an hour. He had figured it would be fine; Genji had been unconscious for days. So of course when he finally left the other woke up. Opening the door he caught Genji in his surprise, the other was in a panic and Hanzo grew worried.

“No! Don’t touch me! Oniii!” Adjusting his grip with Genji’s struggles he had to focus to not drop the other, all his attempts to calm his brother down went unheard. His brother was having issues recognizing him and it pulled at Hanzo’s heart, the other hadn’t hit his head that hard. Surely a fall like that wouldn’t cause that much damage.

The bruise that lined over his eyes had mostly healed but still showed the impact marking clearly. Almost dropping Genji for the fifth time he threw the other back onto the bed panicky holding the other down when he tried to run. Flipping Genji over he saw the others weeping face, holding his hands over his mouth to muffle his cries. 

“Genji! Genji calm down whats wrong?” Watching Genji open his eyes hesitantly he realized the other must of heard him, staring up at Hanzo with wide eyes he still was very confused but had at least calmed down. Sighing he was glad Genji was no longer in a panic, letting go he went to pet his brother only for the other to flinch away. 

Feeling his heart twist in his chest he went to turn on the lights, hoping that would ease some of the others confusion. Hearing Genji whimper at the bright light he sat back next to other not sure what to do next.

Feeling Genji leaned close to him he let the other cup his face and stare at him, he looked confused but desperately close to figuring out who Hanzo was. When Genji started looking like he would be sick he rubbed the other’s back hoping the other would at least give up for now to avoid hurting himself. 

“My.. My head hurts..” holding Genji warmly he was glad he didn’t flinch or protest this time. 

“Then sleep little one.” 

“Who..? Who are you?” Genji started to shake his head in an attempt to wake himself, watching him grab his head and groan he could only imagine how much that hurt. But he seemed determined to figure out what was going on, giving him a push in the right direction he hoped the other would believe him. 

“Ah, sparrow.. I’m your brother?” Sitting straight up he had to catch Genji from almost falling over from the sudden movement. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy but he supposed it was worth a try. 

“Ow, Don’t lie! You’re- you’re not my brother! Where is he?” 

“Genji-” 

“Did, Did dad get him?” Had he really rattled his little sparrows brain enough for him to think they were kids again? Watching over Genji in the days he spent asleep he had heard him mumble about their dad he frowned, the other shouldn’t of had to think about such things again… Much less think he was still in that situation.

“Genji” curling up into a tight ball in front of him he sighed holding the other tight against his chest as the other desperately tried to piece things together. Watching the other bury himself away from the light he mumbled something.

“One more time?” Genji seemed to hesitate before repeating himself quietly.

“Hanzo,, I’m scared…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy a bit of their unseen father, and back to present! I edited this a few times but im not sure how it turned out,, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> As always please R&R I live off your feedback! ;o;


	11. Together

Pecking at the nape of Hanzo’s neck he left marks behind, kissing over them softly. He knew the other wouldn’t wake up anytime soon, but he nipped the other in hopes to wake him up without being too annoying. His brothers sleepy face made him smile, poking at his soft cheeks. The stir craziness he felt was ignored in favor of letting Hanzo sleep, he knew if he left to ease his desire to move it would wake his brother up.

Nuzzling against Hanzo chest he started to relax, thinking he could finally fall back asleep. The tiredness in his bones had never left after being awoken by his own internal clock, but yet his mind screamed for him to do something instead of getting well needed rest. The idea of sleep felt warm and loving, and nothing could make him happier in the moment no matter how jittery he was. 

Unfortunately he didn’t fall into the sweet depths of sleep before being shocked out of his calm state. A blue light was swirling around them flecked with streaks of yellow, forming into a large solid dragon that rested its head against his legs. Whimpering he pressed himself tighter to Hanzo, the dragon smiled a toothy grin while forcing as much of his body that would fit into the brother’s bed. 

This wasn’t the dragon that cradled him when he was small, It wasn’t Ha-nii’s dragon, it was the dragon that brought despair with it. Clutching Hanzo’s shirt tightly he didn’t understand why it had came, but he supposed understanding didn’t matter. It was here, that’s what mattered. 

Leaning over his face the dragon's eye’s had to tilt down drastically, unable to see something as small as Genji while sitting on him. The threat it carried wasn’t clear, but clear enough that he knew to be worried. After all the last time it came out was horrible, something Genji wasn’t ready to relive. 

This dragon was the reason they were having so many problems together, he knew it, but there was nothing to do about it. It was bound to Hanzo for eternity, even after he had long passed his spirits would be one with each other, with himself. Feeling so helpless Genji wanted to cry, he refused to make Hanzo deal with it. Whatever happened, he would be there for Hanzo. He wouldn’t let him be alone. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t scared though, cowering at the approaching dragon he pinched his eyes shut. Hanzo would wake up if something bad happened, he’d be fine. Repeating this in his head he breathed out shakily. He’d be fine, it would be fine. 

Opening one eye hesitantly he wondered where the pain was; nothing happening seemed unlikely, but yet the dragon had disappeared. Sitting up confusedly he forgot his attempts to not wake his brother, glancing around it seemed it was really gone. 

The false sense of safety didn’t fool Genji, he knew it would return, that tonight was just to mock him. Biting his lip he felt the sting of raw skin, already bitten to pieces. Switching to his nail at the painful bites he ground his teeth against the ridges of his nail. 

He was no longer thinking about how sleep deprived he was; his head was spinning with too many questions to think about something like that. 

Feeling Hanzo wake up he flinched, scolding himself for waking the other. Letting Hanzo pull him underneath his own body he savored the feeling of protection, glad to be reminded he wasn’t alone in this. Smiling he combed his fingers through Hanzo’s sleep matted hair, the other clearly trying to find words to ask what was wrong. 

Watching his brothers struggle to wake himself up, he brushing his hand feather light from his hair and down his brother’s cheek before kissing it. He could forget about his worries for the time being, he just wanted Hanzo to get some more rest.

“Shhh Anii, it's fine, go back to sleep” 

\---

Genji’s had been poking against Hanzo’s back for what felt like hours. Tapping random patterns or just drawing lines; Hanzo was pretty impressed he had lasted as long as he had, so when he grabbed Genji’s ankles to push him off the couch he didn’t feel bad in the slightest. Smiling as the loud thump was followed by a groan. 

Looking off the side of the couch and onto the floor he saw Genji sitting on the floor grabbing his head and rolling around. Sighing through his nose he frowned in disappointment. 

“Don’t be dramatic Genji, you had it coming.” Genji looked into Hanzo’s eyes before standing up faster then Hanzo thought was possible, walking to the other side of the room clearly trying to decide what to do next. Looking away from his book he watched, he had no idea what the other was thinking. 

Genji leaned against the wall, a dark green bruise appearing on his forehead. That wasn’t what unnerved Hanzo, what concerned him was Genji’s unwavering focus on him. He looked as if he was waiting for something; as if he knew something Hanzo didn’t and was waiting for him to notice. Or maybe waiting for Hanzo to do something. 

Swinging his legs over the side of the couch he noticed Genji flinch. Testing this theory he stood watching Genji back up to a different part of the wall. Feeling slightly offended at his brothers blatant rejection he huffed, feeling his temper rise. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Genji didn’t bother to respond, he stared back at the other straight faced and ready to take him head on. The other’s completely blank stare laced with hate stabbed Hanzo through the heart, what had he done? Why was he-

“Why are you looking at me like I'm your enemy?” Something built up inside him, if Genji responded to him he didn’t hear. The soft blue building around him went completely unnoticed. Genji’s eyes continued to focus on the light until Hanzo got closer, putting space between them again. 

Reaching over to Genji, his anger flared again when the other ducked. Turning around to face Genji again he had a part of his mind wonder why he was so upset, but it was far too late to stop himself.

“Stop running Genji!” Finally grabbing on to Genji’s arm, his grip made the bones creak. Genji looked into his eyes blankly, listening to his brothers heavy breathing. Watching the blue curl off his arm and around the other, wrapping his entire arm and neck with the heavy blue smoke, he realized what Genji was looking for. 

It was much too late to tell Genji to leave. What had the other been thinking? Staying here instead of running away when he had the chance to? Genji smiled slightly and as if he was reading Hanzo’s mind he answered. 

“I won’t leave you alone like this.” Feeling his heart drop Hanzo had a lump force it's way into his throat, he didn’t want to hurt the other. He didn’t want any of this to happen. Throwing Genji’s hand away as if it burnt him he cried out in pain. 

\---

He had wanted Hanzo’s rage directed at him, he’d rather take the brunt of the dragon’s wrath then have the other tear himself apart with it. It wasn’t something he’d regret but the shock of pain knocked the air out of his lungs. 

Genji’s teacher had told him the strongest thing a person could do was to give a part of themselves to keep loved ones safe. He had promised Hanzo that he’d be strong for both of them, and that no matter what happened he would be there. 

That’s why he let everything around him fade to grey. He wouldn’t let his brother hurt, even if it meant he had to take the pain in his stead. He had to wonder if he could keep doing this though, he wanted to be there for Hanzo but he felt something slipping. He was fading, disappearing into nothing with the constant wear on his body and mind. 

Telling himself that his color would return, that the skies of grey wouldn’t last forever was just wishful thinking. He knew that this was the last of himself he could give, that this was where he would die. 

The blank melancholy he felt never even processed into sadness. He wasn’t bright anymore, He couldn’t help anyone anymore, he was burnt out. With all his color faded he wasn’t worth anything; He was used up, dead and dry. 

His teacher was wrong; he wasn’t strong enough, he couldn’t do anything right; not even what he was born for. Although he was sure Hanzo would get along fine without him, he was never much of a help in the first place. All he was good for was his dragon, and he had given it to his brother.

It wouldn’t be so bad if he died, he had done what he was supposed to right? Lasting longer and doing more would’ve been ideal, but that didn’t matter anymore. Letting the dark claws of death clasp around him he smiled bitterly. He had finished his job, He didn’t have to feel guilty about finally resting, so when he felt something brush against his soul he didn’t open his eyes.

“No No No!” Ignoring the cries he couldn’t bring himself to care. His brother would move on, it didn’t matter whether Genji was there or not. Plus he was so tired, knowing he would never have to wake up again felt so good. 

“Wake up! Genji please!” feeling his dead weight lifted up he sighed, a small part of his brain firing up an old dusted over memory. He had forgotten the other time he had almost died.

‘When a dragon gives up it’ll fade away, so don’t give up Genji! After all we love you so much!’ His maid’s words had been so soft and encouraging, but when he opened his eyes she was sobbing. Her voice cracked slightly, she had been so scared that his dragon had given up on him, leaving Genji to face death alone. 

He didn’t want to disappoint them, he didn’t want to just give up on everyone but even if he wanted to survive he wasn’t sure he could. Feeling his dragon curl around his soul he let out a choked cry, the final realization that this was happening. He never got to learn his dragon’s blessing, he never got to do so many things. He loved his dad, he loved his brother, it was a shame he couldn’t tell them one last time.

Feeling returning to his body Genji confusedly tried to force himself further from the grips of reality, he was done! No no no! It was too hard, he was so tired, don’t make him go back! He couldn’t do it anymore!

“Please let me go!” Feeling his dragon coil around him tighter it brought him into the realms of consciousness. There was nothing he could do to stop it, his dragon hadn’t given up on him, even though he really wished it would have. 

Struggling against it fruitlessly he felt it's mind meld forcefully with his own making him dizzy. Self doubt began to melt away, and the bits of color in the depths of his mind returned to their original vibrant hues. The suffocating feeling poured out of his lungs with a gasp of wet air. Looking into his dragon's eyes he whispered to it. 

“You’re the dragon of forgiveness?” The sudden realization left him shell shocked and he didn’t get any explanation. Instead he felt wet drops of tears against his face as he woke back up in his brother’s arms. Blinking up to his brother he saw the others pained tear soaked face, reaching out he cupped his hand around Hanzo’s face.

“I love you so much.” Smiling he leaned his blood soaked body against Hanzo’s. Listening quietly to his brothers sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter, i wrestled with it for so long. I hope u guys enjoy tho..
> 
> as always please R&R i live off ur feedback.


	12. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings;   
> Heavy gore, Abuse victim mentality, suicidal thinking, paranoia

Holding Genji up against his chest he sighed, the other had been a crying mess for awhile. Being put against people more advanced and stronger then him, he had come back black and blue. The practice area had been much too small for any dodging, something they knew Genji was useless without. 

It was a cheap move on their father’s part to get him to give up, to stop Genji insisting on being strong enough to handle himself. Something Hanzo actually agreed with his father with despite his disgust in his methods. 

The marks covered his body like makeup, some bruises so swollen they had begun to bleed. He could barely hold Genji without hurting the other more, any pressure being painful and agonizing. His arms were almost like water against the other. He knew Genji wouldn’t complain about the pressure as the feeling of security would be worth the pain; But he still couldn’t justify hurting the other for any reason. 

Kissing the top of the others head he sighed into the green tangles, he wouldn’t let his brother fight by himself like this again. Even with the other insisting he could do it on his own it wasn’t safe to let him attempt such things. 

His brother wouldn’t stop doing stupid things like this, Hanzo knew him well enough to know that. Pushing his hair back he tucked it behind his ear to force it out of his eyes. 

“Big brother please don’t leave me, i'm scared…” Right, Genji felt safe with him, Genji was safe with him. In fact, he wasn’t safe anywhere else. At least that was something he knew would never change. 

“Sleep Genji, I’ll be here.”

\-----

Some people would call Hanzo trigger happy, ready to shoot anything that moves. That wasn’t particularly the case; that would imply he was paranoid or jumpy. Bloodthirsty, or spiteful would be more appropriate; trigger pulled in anger or hopes to do the other wrong. 

Rage ran in the dragon’s veins, it was something that made the Shimada’s as powerful as they were. In fact Hanzo had never been faulted for his temper. It was he who cursed himself, disgusted for the first time by his blind rage. Angry that he couldn’t even seem to unclench his fist. 

“Brother, I’m sorry..” No, no he should be the one saying that. His mouth was stuck in a firm frown, he couldn’t even start to make the motions to talk. He watched Genji’s hand reach towards him, trying to comfort Hanzo even as he bled out on the floor. 

“I love you so much.” Listening to the other repeating, he knew Genji couldn’t find much else to say in his shock. To be fair Hanzo couldn’t find anything to say. The crimson Hanzo once found so beautiful was now revolting; the color should’ve never been anywhere near Genji. The cuts looked almost shallow on his skin, plasma leaking out to save precious blood cells. The golden pips of fat lining the inside of the wounds. 

Releasing his tight grip on his brother, he sat listlessly. The shock still was heavy in his veins, not yet processing the severity of what had happened, what was happening. 

Jumping to awareness he felt a moist hand over his own, weakly gripping it. Looking over his brother gave a weak smile, and tears fell down his face. The cold trail of his tears were the only thing keeping him grounded to this moment. 

“Hanzo, it’s okay. Please stay with me.” The remnants of Genji’s kimono was so blood logged, Hanzo would bet it was heavier than his brother himself. Skimming his hand down Genji’s leg it kept stopping and getting stuck on patches of dried blood. 

He stopped right before the deepest cut. Pausing before running his fingers around it. He had cut through the muscle, and Genji had fallen all at once. It was funny how such a small part of the leg could stop someone from ever walking again. Breathing out shakily he denied it, it would heal. 

The matching cut on his other leg looked just as bad, running up and down his calf to match the other. Long pieces of fabric were tied into tight bows, holding the muscle and fat in place while they waited to stitch it up. 

At some point Genji’s arms had snaked around Hanzo’s waist burying his face into his stomach, his legs uselessly splayed out behind him. 

“How, How do you keep forgiving me Sparrow?” 

“‘Cause I can’t live without you, I love you so much, you could do anything to me and I’d stay.” Hanzo felt something in his heart weigh him down even further; why was he the one being comforted? He was the one crying and stuttering, as Genji got torn apart bit by bit still smiling and whispering sweet nothings. 

What had he done to deserve someone as beautiful as Genji? 

\---

Hanzo was here, Hanzo would always be here when he needed him. But he still worried, he worried when the other wasn’t by his side. He worried when Hanzo was asleep, so much tension filling him he wondered when he would snap, and what would happen. 

If it's fear of the unknown; fear of your own weakness pushing you to your limits what happens when your pushed over? What could possibly make this better? Of course voice that whispered like a snake in his head knew, it always did;

‘Death. Once you’re dead you can never be scared again.’ It was a solution he supposed, but not a very helpful one. He was scared of death, he’d never think or feel or love again. Everything would be gone. He’d never see his beloved brother again. The voice always whispered back;

‘It won’t matter, you won’t miss existing if you’re dead. You won’t miss anything, you’ll be gone.’ shaking the voice around his head he relished in the concept of it bouncing and getting sick, as a silly form of revenge against it. 

Looking at Hanzo’s sleeping face he sighed, no he loved his brother to much to give up a single second he could've spent with him. He wanted everything he could get, he could ignore the fear and sleep deprivation; he was selfish enough to neglect his body the eternal rest it desired. 

Plus he’d never have to worry when his brother was awake, he could sleep in the others arms while he worked and stand guard at night. Even with his inability to fight he’d at least notice before it was too late. It would be fine, it would work fine. 

His brother would always watch over him, he didn’t need to ever worry with Hanzo around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man this is late! I was really busy trying to get year of the rooster skins XD. Anyway I hope you enjoy this short but angst-y aftermath sandwiched in between two flashbacks.


	13. Recovery

Staring blankly to the right of his legs, he kept drifting off. For someone too scared to even imagine leading a life so different than the one he had always known, he didn’t seem to have a problem ignoring it. 

Telling himself in clockwork how important it was to accept this as soon as possible, he didn’t think of the things he would need to change. He was more focused on making sure Hanzo didn’t hate himself more than he already did. 

His brother had never been any good at forgiving his own mistakes, always berating himself and giving up after one slip up. Hanzo always seemed ready to take the full blame for everything, not even considering it might of not been his fault. 

Genji knew he was just as much to blame here as his brother; he knew what would happen, and never bothered to tell his brother or leave. Of course leaving, while better for himself just would of resulted in someone else’s death or Hanzo’s own self mutilation.

He knew the outcomes, this had happened before. He had caused it to happen before. He didn’t regret the choice he made, and while he wasn’t happy with the outcome he wasn’t upset either. Of course, he was sure if he thought about it by itself and not with other considerations he would be very upset about it.

A small tickle of smoke spirals knocked him out of his reverie. As it curled into his hand in the shape of his small dragon he sighed, cupping his hands and pulling it closer to his face. 

Biting onto his finger it burnt his skin into a dead white color before releasing him sadly, it almost reminded him of his brother. Never meaning to cause pain, but unable to avoid it with the way he was. Chuckling he wiggled the burnt finger to let it know he was fine, the dead skin would fall off and make room for more. 

Flesh was made to be damaged after all. 

\---

There was something about doctors and nurses that just didn’t let you be upset about big changes, always saying it could've been worse, or that he was lucky it didn’t get infected.

Regardless he was savoring his time here, grateful for the small amount of time he could be selfish and sulk, knowing full well that he couldn’t once returning. 

Why hospital beds were always in the center of the room was above him. Why they needed to make curling into himself a balancing act while he was just trying to be sad. He did find he was still able to curl up without using his hands for assistance, pleased that he could pretend that he wouldn’t ever have to use his hands. 

To be honest he wasn’t yet sure what he could or couldn’t do, he had control of his thighs and knees, but below that was unmovable. Like a marionette who had some of his strings cut. No matter how hard he tried; without the muscle there it was akin to trying to flap your wings; which you never had. 

Raising his eyes to gaze just above his knees, he watched the unmoving room. Boredom was heavy in the air but he couldn’t get the motivation to do anything, even turning on the small tv seemed to difficult. He kept rolling the idea around in his head. 

No legs, what he could and couldn’t do anymore. The accessibility of life greatly altered. Rubbing his gauze covered calves, maneuvering around the small IVs poking out either leg and connecting to the same IV bag. It was a blood transfusion earlier, now some clear liquid he assumed was pain killers. 

Twitching and twiddling his fingers he tried to encourage his toes apart; a another cramp making him to whine in pain. His toes stayed sedentary, no muscle left to help take force off the strained muscles. These cramps kept happening, remaining muscle freaking out from overworking to compensate for the loss. 

Kimono with sleeves sewn shut had become a replacement for a hospital gown, a punishment of sorts for fiddling with his destroyed legs. Feeling another cramp ran down his foot he keened in pain, squeaking and chirping tears. 

He needed something to anchor him, but there was nothing to hold in the sparse room. Spreading his legs he tried to flex them impulsively to stop the cramping, but it just flared again. Choking on his saliva he tried to calm himself, knowing the more tense he was the worse it would get. But it was a silly notion. 

Placing his hands before him he sighed another shaky breath and sniffled, hoping that sleep could last until he was better. 

\---

He had to face Genji, he couldn’t avoid him forever. 

That what he told himself even when It felt like he was taking up too much space in the medical pavilion. Nurses bowed in respect, poorly hidden disgust straining their faces as they went back to their work.

It hurt, but he couldn’t blame them. He agreed with them, and they all knew what it was like to give your life to someone else. Imagining having to be bonded to someone like him was terrifying.   
He had to wonder if selling off Genji would’ve been better for the two of them. 

He hadn’t even processed he had been led to Genji’s door, the nurse knocking softly before opening it. He wasn’t given time to prepare himself, frozen in the doorway unmoving as the nurse began to nudge him in. 

The short eye contact between the brothers was painful, Genji was the one to break it off. Looking away in shame, as if he was the one at fault. Swallowing thickly tears began to fall in thick stripes down his face, opening and closing his mouth he struggled to get the words out. 

“I’m, I’m so sorry.” looking back shyly Genji’s lashes were covered in dewdrops, a small well not yet fallen from his eyelids. 

“Anija,” Rubbing his eyes with the end of his sleeves, he repeated his brothers name. Glancing away his heart squeezed in guilt. Only getting worse when he caught Genji’s legs in his view, looking away before scaredly looking back. 

Knees faced other, tilted so he wouldn’t have to shift his calves. His calves were going out in opposite directions making his legs look like a lopsided X. If he didn’t know better he wouldn’t of been able to tell anything was wrong, that under the gauze were staples forcing his skin to stay together. 

“Genji, shhh.” He sat behind his brother, letting the other lean on him while he pet his hair. Genji’s little chirps pausing, an attempt to stop, before starting back up again. 

“I’m sorry brother, I’m sorry.” Genji’s quiet apologizes squeezed Hanzo’s heart. Tilting his face back to meet his own he saw Genji’s ruined teary face, furrowed in the effort it took to cry. Kissing him softly he felt his brothers small hiccups as he deepened the kiss. Genji never stopped crying, but still he held his brother close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer but it felt like a good stopping point. Also i will be posting two valentines fics later today! As always please R&R and i hope to see you next time!


	14. Aftermath

“Hanzo? What’s wrong?” The half hearted grunt in acknowledgement wasn’t the response he had been looking for. Shifting up to lay against the other’s back he poked at Hanzo’s cheek hoping to annoy the other into eye contact. 

While it did get Hanzo to roll over, it was rough and forced him off the bed. Glaring upward he knew the other wouldn’t look down, only now realizing what he had done. Huffing in annoyance he laid down, knowing he wouldn’t be able get back up.

“Seriously brother you’re acting as if someone died.” The weird snort of indigence was enough of an indicator of Hanzo’s disagreement. But it wouldn’t be his brother if he didn’t try to explain. 

“Genji you..” He didn’t bother letting Hanzo finish, there was something important he had to say. Something he knew the other was forgetting.

“I didn’t die. You could’ve killed me, but you didn’t.” Waiting for the response that would never come he sighed, tossing his arm over his eyes. 

“We both know if that was anyone but me back there they would’ve died. You are only looking at the negatives, you always do this.” 

“I’m more concerned that you aren’t looking at the negatives Genji… I mean seriously how aren’t you?” staring under the bed he sulked at his inability to see his brother, to comfort the other. He knew it wouldn’t be easy to not only get Hanzo to believe everything was fine, but himself as well.

“Well i mean i'm stuck on the floor and that sucks pretty bad.” He wanted back up, he wanted to be in his brother’s arms so he could cry and kiss the other. His stubbornness on this conversation burning out.

“Ugh you know what i mean.” yeah, he fucking knew. Pissed off at his brothers avoidance he forgot his original purpose in favor of yelling at the others stupidity.

“Yeah well i am looking at the negatives, the fact that my brother could just pick me up but instead he’s brooding in his corner like always!” 

“Like you’d even want to be helped up.” fuming he listened to his brother’s stupid reasons to avoid dealing with his mistakes. He wanted to somehow force Hanzo into seeing how stupid and selfish he was being, no longer interested in easing the others guilt. 

“It's a lot better then laying on the floor! Seriously fuck off! You are making excuses to hate yourself instead of helping!” 

“-At least when i'm the annoying one i'm not trying to avoid my problems.” 

“I mean-” Stopping in surprise he felt himself lifted back up onto the mattress.

“See? Was that so hard?” looking back at the other he smiled, kissing the side of his face in a sarcastic thank you.

“Ugh shut up Genji. Aren’t you tired? just sleep.” Now that it was mentioned, he was exhausted. But that’s all he had been lately; tired. Whether it was massive blood loss or trauma he wasn’t sure, and all he wanted to say was he was tired of being tired. He was tired of sleeping all the time. 

“I'm not going to sleep until I can get this through your thick head.” he was serious but it felt close to impossible to push the tiredness aside. The temptation of falling asleep with his brother sounding more and more appealing by the second. Even his angry expression kept falling into one of plain exhaustion.

“Genji-” snapping himself out of it he glared at the other, waking up all the way in sheer stubbornness. As tired as he was he wasn’t going to let Hanzo out of this.

“No, you’re going to let me talk big brother.”

“You’re focusing too much on everything negative that has happened to us. So i’m going to force you to think about everything positive we’ve done.” 

“We got rid of father, we got married, we both received our dragons blessings.” 

“Isn’t that worth the pain we’ve gone through? I think it is.” Kissing Hanzo he found he couldn’t sit back up, instead drooping down onto the other. 

“Genji?” all the positivity he was forcing onto them started to fade, anxiety and doubt taking over his thoughts. Tears welling up in his eyes as his mind began to whisper that Hanzo was right, that he was being too hopeful, that it really was too late for them. 

“Please tell me you understand? I, I don’t want to be something that’s negative to you.” Hanzo still loved him right? He wasn’t just someone that Hanzo felt too guilty to get rid of? Swallowing thickly he asked the question that he had been refusing to even think of. 

“Whenever I think of you Anii i’m so happy, when you think of me… do you only think of the pain?” It was more than a fair point, they both knew he was right. But he couldn’t focus on how much it hurt. Panicking at his brother silent move to get up he grabbed at Hanzo’s sleeve only to get thrown off. He hadn’t meant to make the other mad, he didn’t want to be left alone. 

“Wait Hanzo!” following after the other he only managed to fall to the floor with a bang, groaning at the dizziness that filled his head. Only able to watch his brother leave in his spotting vision. 

“Don’t leave me…”

\---

“Oh hey there. What are you doing in here?” Looking down at the other curled into the floor facing the opposite way he almost confused the other for a pile of fabric or other miscellaneous things. 

“Sitting in my own room, what are you doing here?” The complete toneless response made him draw back slightly, laughing to try and lighten the mood.

“Hahah fair enough, it just doesn’t seem like you to sit around.” Waiting quietly it quickly became apparent the other had no plans to respond or acknowledge him. Awkwardly moving on to his question he wondered if the other would bother to turn around at any point of this conversation. 

“I’m looking for Hanzo have you seen him?” Watching Genji tense up for half a second he was impressed at how quickly the other covered up his momentary lapse in appearance. Lifting himself up slowly Genji glanced back at mccree with a murderous intent. 

“Hmm maybe it isn’t, but it's not like you to look for my brother either… What do you want from him?” Flinching back the others dull tone and distrusting expression he paused, the other wasn’t mad at him was he?

“Are you still upset with me?” Genji looked legitimately surprised at his question, sitting back onto his knees and staring back at Mccree. 

“Huh? About what? Did i forget something?” Seeing the other actually smile was a relief but he still wasn’t sure what the other was thinking.

“I can never tell if you’re joking or not sweetheart…” 

“That really sucks.” It wasn’t mocking, but not sad either. More of a distant and questioning statement. Almost like he didn’t want to be confusing the other, mccree couldn’t believe that genji didn’t want to mess with him though. 

“Yeah it kinda does kitty.” Sighing through his nose he grinned slantingly, Genji honestly looked like a lost cat. Not knowing what to do next but not even saying what he was having trouble with. 

“Kitty?” Blinking he realized he had said that out loud.

“Yeah, cause I get the feeling you like me but i'm never sure.” laughing sharply Genji drew back looking up at Mccree as if the other was about to attack. As he calmed back down he looked down unto the floor mumbling. 

“Huh, I think you should hang out with people you know like you.” He almost wanted to roll his eyes, he didn’t really have that choice and Genji should know that.

“Hahah you and me both.” Frowning Genji looked away, laying back down. Realizing belatedly that the other probably didn’t have that choice either he felt guilt well up in his throat. 

“Well come on let’s look for your brother, he’s got to be around here somewhere.” Reaching down to help the other up he froze his hand just above the others arm. 

“Nah i'm staying here, go have fun.” His voice was acidic and left no room for argument. But Mccree had never been one for leaving things, even when the really should've been. 

“What? I can’t find him without you! They’ll keep stopping me and asking why i need to see him, just come with me please!” deciding against his better judgement he touched the other, only to be thrown off violently. 

“I said no” The other’s sudden venomous nature left Mccree wondering what he had said to warrant such a response. 

“Do you not want to see your brother?” Whatever was happening with Genji was clearly none of his business but he didn’t feel right just leaving the other alone. In fact the dragon prince was quickly deteriorating unable to hide after mentioning his brother, and leaving him after forcing him to fall apart would just be cruel… right? 

“That’s not it.” blankly watching the other cry and sniffle he wasn’t really sure if he should keep pushing. His curiosity answered that for him. 

“Then what is it?” 

“None of your business! Why do you care anyway!” Steeling himself against Genji’s anger he reminded himself that the other really wasn’t be unreasonable and had every right to be pissed off at him for prying. But he would keep prying. 

“Well, I mean, cause I see you as a friend.” The other’s expression squeezed at his heart. It looked desperate and hurt. Whatever Genji was thinking stopping both of them from getting anywhere in this conversation. 

“I, I can’t go..”

“Huh? Why not? If you were asked to stay in here it would be the first time you’d leave anyway...” He had just resorted to saying whatever was on his mind, no longer bothering to think about what he’d say next. 

“Whoa Genji are you okay?” Genji’s face was bright red with the exertion it took to hold back sobs. Snot and tears silently streaming down his face, as he looked away in shame. Choking a couple times he responded in a whisper.

“I can’t… I can’t go find him… I want to..” wiping the tears as best as he could off of Genji’s face he tried to comfort the other. Finding it extremely difficult to find something to say when he was unsure what was even happening. 

“Shh, Genji. Whatever it is we can take care of.” He knew it was nonsense, a white lie to help calm the other down. As untrue as he knew it was, there was nothing else he could say.

“No! We can’t! I’m stuck here! See!” Watching in shock as the other began to undress he drew back turning bright red and covering his eyes. 

“Oh my god what are you doing!” 

“Look idiot!” having his hands roughly pried from his eyes he looked down, the bright red of embarrassment draining out of his face, leaving it pale in fear. 

Genji was covered in gauze, most of which had bled through. The edges of the bandaging had turned brown while the center most areas were still wet with gelatinous gore that wouldn’t scab over. Even without being able to see the wounds, he knew the other wouldn’t be able to walk on those wounds. 

The soft pool of silk around him was also dotted with blood, Mccree was shocked at how much blood there had to be to bleed through all the covering. Reaching down he stopped himself, not wanting to hurt the other or over step a boundary by touching the bandages. 

“Oh man,, what happened,” He wasn’t sure why he expected a useful response when the other was in such a delirium. Feeling the other grip onto his sleeve he was shocked at the other actually initiating contact. Genji had never actually touched Mccree before, instead letting the other suffer over wanting to touch him. 

“He left me! And I, I can’t go with you...” There was something wrong with Genji. Something worse than whatever the wound did to him. Because, Mccree realized in horror, that’s not what he was upset about. He was upset at his brother leaving instead. Blankly holding the other back he was unsure what to do next.

“Well, I’ll wait with you then.. Hanzo will come back here at some point right?” The dry humorless laugh, left a sour taste in Mccree’s mouth. The other had to come back right? He wanted to understand why the other had left, but he knew any more prying would result with his dead ass on the street. 

“I hope so.” Listening to Genji’s honestly scared words he sighed, he didn’t know what he’d do but he did know that at the very least he’d keep the other company for as long as it’d take. 

\---

“Do you two have a father? You must have right? You’re heirs.” Looking up with a tired expression Genji sighed. The two had been sitting around for hours now, the natural light long faded into a haze with neither making to turn the overhead on. Whatever warranted Mccree’s question must’ve of been in response to Hanzo’s disappearance. 

“Yes I had a dad,” pausing the other seemed to digest his words. Clearly choosing his words carefully. Genji smirked, if he wanted information he would have to work for it, but Genji wouldn’t withhold it. 

“Had?” the cross hatched windows shone red light unto floor, shifting across the room as the sun set. Genji wasn’t sure what impact this conversation would have, but in his boredom he decided to indulge Mccree. Honestly he would indulge anything at this point in favor of a distraction. 

“He passed away.” dragging his fingers across the tatami mats, he watched as the last bit of light disappeared. 

“Oh, i’m so sorry.” Genji frowned not liking the pity in the other’s tone, and the warmth of the room began to fade without the sun. 

“Don’t be. I'm not particularly broken up about it.” Mccree looked taken back, shocked at the others apathetic tone. 

“What happened to him?” Laying down against the floor he huffed. 

“The same thing that happens to all Shimada’s, except me I guess.” the thought weighed down on his heart. Desperate for a different topic.

“Huh? Why not you” Sitting up quickly he glared at the other. Mccree leaned back in shock laughing uncomfortably. 

“Okay, what was he like?” Grateful to talk about something else Genji began to reminisce about his and Hanzo’s childhood.

“Interesting, growing up he liked to mess with me and blame it on Hanzo. He’d pull my hair or trip me, he was keen on making us hate each other, but he gave up on that quickly.” He wanted Hanzo here, warm against his side. His brother had been gone all of today, with all this talk of his family it made his longing worse. 

“Why did he do that?” Mccree’s reactions were hilarious, everything he said making the other struggle with disbelief. 

“If there is 2 male heirs one is supposed to kill the other to show they are worthy.” fiddling with his nails he remembered Hanzo’s body wrapped around his own, yelling that he would never kill his brother, nor would he let them touch him. They were so little when that happened, far before Hanzo had decided he was a disappointment. Swallowing back tears he huffed out a breath to stay neutral. 

“That's barbaric.” raising an eyebrow at the response he sighs. 

“I suppose, but once he gave up on that he started to hate Hanzo.” Hanzo always had tried to make their father proud, even though they both knew it was a lost cause. Their father had always had a clear favorite, and it was Genji. 

“Hate him? Why?” their dad had never really had a reason to like Genji more, it was just that Genji wasn’t a threat. Rolling the idea in his head he tried to find a way to phrase it. 

“That was who would take his place, in my father’s mind no one was better then him. Especially someone so weak that they wouldn’t remove their ties to loved ones.” the last part was thinly veiled; “someone who couldn’t kill their brother.” 

“If he felt so strongly why did your father step down? Did he get ill?” Curling up he shut his eyes remembering the creases in his father’s eyes and how scared Hanzo was of him.

“No, like I said he died the way all Shimada’s do. His son killed him. I was there when it happened, my dad was harsh and biting until the end.”

“Hanzo killed him?” No. he killed himself, pushing someone that far. Shaking those thoughts out of his head he answered confidently

“Yes.” There was a pregnant pause as Mccree considered the information his was given. Opening and closing his mouth he struggled to find a way to ask his next question.

“Did you want to marry Hanzo?” Blinking at the sudden change in topic, he thought back to before his 20th birthday.

“Not at first, I didn’t want to marry anyone. I wanted to do whatever I pleased, but that’s not how life works. I had a choice between my big brother or Yamada-san. You know him, you killed him remember?” The other flinched, Mccree hadn’t known Genji knew about his little errands.

“I didn’t want to.” Genji huffed rolling his eyes. 

“But you did.” Watching Mccree take a deep breath he giggled waiting for the next question.

“So do you love Hanzo or is it just so you're not taken away?” Silence.

“Huh?” 

“Do you love Hanzo or is this just self preservation?” tears started to roll down his cheeks silently, Genji wasn’t even sure why he was crying.

“I love him, he’s my everything.” He wanted Hanzo back.

“How can you love someone who did that to you?” He thought of Hanzo’s pure form, the one who hurt him. Hanzo conscious mixed with the dragons of pride and wrath, it wasn’t something he ever thought of. 

“Because, Because he didn’t want to; he never wants to hurt me.” the darkness of the sky finally was replaced by moonlight. 

“How are you so sure?” more tears fell, he wanted Hanzo here; he wanted his brother. 

“Because he loves me! I guess you don’t know what that’s like.” the bitter insult at the end was only saved from being pathetic by his sudden stop in all emotion other than hate. Mccree was more courageous, or maybe more stupid then Genji had thought, and he kept going. 

“I have no doubt he does, i just don’t understand how he could hurt someone he loves.” 

“It isn’t him! He wouldn’t hurt me, it's just his dragons.” wiping the left over tears clinging around his eyes it was clear Genji was convincing himself more than Mccree. 

“He never did anything like that until he inherited dad’s dragon..” it was soft and trailed off into nothingness, more an afterthought than a claim. Something squeezed around Mccree’s heart with that admission; it was true, he didn’t know Hanzo like Genji did. He felt like a jackass. 

“He has your dad’s dragon?” looking back over he sniffled the last of his tears away. Pulling his knees into his chest he heaved a shaky breath.

“Yeah, brother has two the dragons of pride and wrath. Wrath was our father’s.” sketching out nonsense unto the floors mccree followed the movements as if they meant something important. 

“Pride and Wrath? That sounds awful, more like a burden than a gift.” His tracing stopped in a dead halt.

“I never said they were a gift. All dragons are sins, like a payment for their power. Brother’s are much harder to deal with because they are much stronger than mine.” Ignoring the topic of strength one fact stuck out like a splinter to Mccree. 

“Wait, all of them? Even yours?” If they were all sins then Genji’s, however weaker it may be, had to represent a sin as well. 

“mm, mine is the dragon of lust.” The lengthy pause felt like seconds to Mccree, his brain trying to catch up with every thought that rushed through his head. The best response he could muster wasn’t too eloquent. 

“Lust?” smirking, Genji chuckled at the dumbfounded expression Mccree wore. A welcome topic compared to the much too personal conversation before. 

“Figure it out yourself, i told you more then you need to know today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this nearly as much as i wanted to, but if i don't post it now its never going to happen. I might repost it later this week with corrections and better writing but i am really really sick right now, so this is what you get. I'm very sorry for the sudden drop in quality i'll do my best next week. 
> 
> As always please R&R I live off your feedback.


	15. Avoidance

Hanzo always dreamed in different shades of blue. Occasionally leaking into complementary colors, into Genji’s colors. A flash of his brothers hair, his dragon. Something that was a contrast to the shades of blue while still feeling like it belonged there. 

Tonight his dreams were soaked in red. Blood tones, ranging from freshly drawn to shades reminiscent of long dried caked on gore. Despite the bad association with the colors, it wasn’t unsettling. 

Instead the tones left a warm comforting feeling. A feeling that faded away all together as he saw his brother; Bright white in comparison to the deep rich colors that surrounded him. Red ribbons tied into big bows was all he wore, a silky texture that shone. 

He stood, legs once again able to support his weight in the world of dreams, Hanzo felt a pang in his heart. Something so insignificant as standing turned into an unreachable goal, something reserved for dreams. 

As he drew closer he stilled, the beautiful red ribbons were pieces of Genji’s skin cut into strips, pulled back and tied into big bows. Genji’s eyes were grey with death, his lips blue the middle painted with his blood. Green hair fluffy and unstyled around his face, matted and greasy. 

Noticing his brother Genji gave a sweet smile that felt wrong to see. The smile turning into doubt quickly he put his finger against the edge of his lips he made a shushing motion. He didn’t have time to question the other before he brushed his neck to discreetly point behind him. 

Swallowing he stopped, no longer willing to get closer with the new information given. he wasn’t sure where the other was pointing, but he had gotten a good enough drift; someone else was here. 

The area around them was pitch black all encompassing and leaving him feeling safe, like when they were little and hid under blankets. Of course that feeling would be ripped away, bright orange light blinded him. Hissing at the suddenness he closed his eyes to process the change, still blinking owlishly after opening them again. 

Paling in horror as he finally processed what was around them. The area was closed off on all sides by the dragon’s body. Curled around them like an ouroboros it growled and spat as Genji pet it's nose gently, a sad attempt to calm it down. 

Hanzo fists clenched in anger, the feeling of powerlessness heavy in the air. This was his dragon, his inheritance, and he couldn’t even keep it in his color. However it stayed in his father’s color was beyond him, but that wasn’t important. 

What was important is they had a dragon with the power of wrath capable of doing anything it wanted as long as Hanzo couldn’t get it together. Letting his anger bubble over he opened his mouth to yell at it, senselessness that would feel good despite it's inability to fix anything. Before he could manage to lose control the dragon looked into his eyes making a loud roar, and rushing towards him. 

Waking up with a start, he almost flew out of bed. Looking around in panic he saw Genji sleepily wake up from where he was clinging to Hanzo’s arm. Brushing his eye he looked to Hanzo for an explanation. Breathing in and out deeply he held Genji against his chest tightly, not yet ready to talk about what he had seen. 

Long after Genji’s soft sleeping breaths had started back up he whispered to his brother. 

“I saw dad again.” 

\---

Stepping on the empty beer can he relished at the loud crunch it made. The sad flickering lights of Genji’s favorite arcade giving him a headache, with everything else long closed all the other lights had switched off. Kicking the can away angrily he wondered whose idea it was to not have any street lights, and not change there dying lighting. Watching the can skitter away he sighed in melancholy. 

He had been avoiding genji after that dream, after what they had said. Watching the twilight of dawn he grimaced, he had been gone longer than hours. He knew at this point it was days. It was a worse feeling to know he didn’t really even leave, still working around the castle. He didn’t bother risking the business for his immaturity when he knew genji couldn’t even manage his way out of their room anymore. 

He didn’t want to avoid the other but he couldn’t manage to stick around his brother longer than a few moments anymore. It didn’t stop him from feeling disgusted for exploiting the others injuries. He knew he wasn’t taking care of this right, he wasn’t brave enough to.

He was the coward of the two of them, never willing to deal with a situation he wasn’t comfortable with. They had told him his inheritance would help; the dragon of guidance, how it would lead him into new tomorrows. What a fucking joke. 

Punching the concrete he ignored the cracking of his fist, filled with a burning anger he still felt an itch of embarrassment not being able to keep it together. There was something wrong with him, something he didn’t know how to fix. 

It only got worse after what happened; not only was it horrible that he did such a thing, conscious of it or not. But his brother had received his blessing; forgiveness. He had almost fallen apart hearing that, his brother didn’t deserve something like that to haunt him, he shouldn’t of been forced to forgive him.   
He had no doubt without that ‘blessing’ Genji would’ve despised him, he wouldn’t take advantage of the others inability to hate him. 

No matter how much it hurt them. 

\---

“Ha-nii?” Opening his eyes he looked into Genji’s smile. Petting the top of his head blankly he noticed it was no longer smooth and straight, looking up he saw his brothers head in a shock of green. 

Laughing he rubbed his eyes in a mock attempt to wipe tears. Hearing his brother huff, he smiled and pulled the other down to the floor with him inspecting his hair and ruffling it out of place. 

“So, what’s this?” Kissing the bridge of Genji’s nose he looked at the other for an explanation. Seeing Genji clam up he tilted his head in curiosity, about to ask again until he realized solemnly. 

“Ah,” brushing the side of his head awkwardly he sighed out his nose. “Do you like how it turned out?” Seeing Genji nod jerkily he felt his heart swell, he was glad for the other despite the small grip of fear he felt tugging in the back of his mind. What would their father think? 

Leaning his head against his hand he looked over the other, scowling into nothingness. It wasn’t until recently that Genji had any control over his appearance, so doing something like this must’ve been scary. 

He wondered why his brother would take this risk, even being in proxy to this decision was making him anxious. And he hadn’t even seen what happened to Genji after he cut off his hair, he just remembered the brutal aftermath.

Glancing down at the other he watched Genji boredly poke his fingers together. Noticing Hanzo’s eyes on him he looked up smiling, kissing him softly and hugging him close. Rolling his eyes under closed lids he held his brother back. 

Listening to his melodic giggles he felt his worries float away as he rubbed his nose against Genji’s hair, ignoring the chemical smell of bleach in favor of the shrill laughs and cries.

\---

Hearing Genji thump against the wall of the small closet he looked over in shock. Was the other okay? He clearly hit hard, his legs didn’t even get a chance to fall back down before the door shut. The fat orange dragon sitting in front of it. 

Lost in thoughts he almost didn’t manage to dodge the katana that sliced towards his leg. His dad wasn’t trying to kill him; just trying to make him regret coming here. Like he didn’t regret it already. 

He knew as soon as he drew his own blade. his father would be trying to kill, not wanting to be opposed even when violent. Scowling he brushed his hand against the handle, not yet committing to drawing it. 

This would end with one of them dying. He was expected to kill his father at some point, but he hadn’t wanted to do it yet. The rules of dueling completely leaned in the others favor. He watched his father's cocky smirk and knew he never really had a choice. 

Unsheathing the blade he felt a weight settle over his heart, his hands sweat and a lump form in his throat. He didn’t bother to summon his dragon, it would be of no use in a fight like this. Flinching at his father’s laughs he forced himself into a more offensive position. 

“You’re not waiting until i'm old and gray? You’re much too cocky Hanzo, you really want to leave Genji all alone?” No he wouldn’t lose, he couldn’t. 

“I won’t be leaving him because I won’t lose.” Watching his father look at him with doubt he let him have it. The more doubt he had the better. Hanzo wasn’t stupid, he knew he wouldn’t win normally, he wasn’t strong enough. 

“Ah, okay then we’ll see.” Swallowing through his fear he dodged the first blow. He knew what he was supposed to do next; what the rules asked of him. 

But he also saw another opening, one his father wouldn’t see it coming, and why would he? Hanzo never broke the rules. Genji was the only reason Hanzo would ever break them, the only thing he cared about enough to even consider going against what he was told. 

Stabbing his father straight through the stomach, he felt the blade bend, not made to tolerate such misuse and chip on his spine.

“Coward.” Looking up into his father’s eyes he watched his blade come down, attempting to decapitate him. Pulling his own sword out he ducked and backed away quickly, staring at his father's dying body in anger.

“Why are you still talking!” Screaming out he stabbed his father again, it was over! It was supposed to be over! He didn’t want to hear his father’s taunts anymore, but he continued in an amused tone.

“You got what you wanted; but someone who couldn’t even fight a proper fight? I don’t think you can handle it Hanzo.” Regret weighed heavy on his heart, he couldn’t handle it. But he had to try, he couldn’t let his father keep pushing them around, it would end worse than anything Hanzo could manage. 

Watching the other smirk he stabbed through his face letting the sword stick the other against the floor. Falling backwards he gasped out, watching his dad’s corpse in fear that it would move again. 

Feeling pressure form on his shoulder he darted backwards, looking in shock at his dragon sitting in front of him. He hadn’t summoned it, and he hadn’t subconsciously done it either. Pressing its head against his own it snorted, sharing minor thoughts to amend his confusion. 

“Protection..?” His dragon fell to the ground sitting atop of him lazily as he tried to digest the information. As the last bits of his father life disappeared he watched his dad’s yellow dragon slowly fade into blue. Watching the half turned dragon walk over to him he froze unsure whether it was his own yet. 

Squeezing his eyes shut he willed the dragons to go away, opening them hesitantly and sighing in relief that they had gone. Breathing heavily from the shock of everything that had happened, he tried to calm himself. He wasn’t able to get very far before getting scared out of his skin, feeling something heavily drop against him.

Looking back he saw Genji badly burnt holding on to him crying and rubbing his face against his own. Deciding to worry about the others burns later he smiled weakly.

“Hanzo! I- I thought you died!” As he wrapped the other up in his arms holding the other in his lap he rubbed back against him, mixing their scents into one. The dragon of protection? He supposed it made sense; as he would never let anything touch Genji again. 

\---

He had foolishly thought that the only thing they would have to worry about was their father. He had never realized that every time Genji ended up getting hurt was his own fault. Rubbing his eyes in annoyance he wasn’t sure what the solution would be. 

Every time they ended up in a situation like this it was because Genji sacrificed his own safety and well being to help Hanzo with whatever danger had come. He felt stupid for never realizing this until now. 

The reason Genji was the only one getting hurt was because he wouldn’t let Hanzo get hurt. Watching the sun rise slowly over the buildings of Hanamura with long broken hope made the light burn his skin with judgement. 

He needed something to hold Genji back, something to force the other to sit still even when something bad was happening. Letting his brother continue with his reckless behavior would only result in worse and worse injuries. 

For some reason Genji’s idea of self preservation was non existent. He had to go face the other, it wouldn’t go well but it was the only way to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the flu, kill me please. Finals are also coming up but here i am, making chapters weekly for you. Have Hanzo's point of view on all of this, and some young Hanzo. I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> as always please review i live off your feedback. 
> 
> (I know i never fixed last chapter; giVE ME TIME ;o;)


	16. reminders

Why had he left? Stress? Guilt? Fear? Maybe all of them. Maybe they were excuses for cowardness. 

He had come to a self created roadblock. His own subconscious was the only thing stopping him from being with his brother. A fake glass wall of guilt that froze his hand before he could reach out to the other. 

He knew it wasn’t any better to leave Genji alone then to possibly hurt him; but the mind isn’t always rational. And it some how hurt worse knowing he was responsible for his brother's pain. He knew; he knew that it was no more of an issue then others hurting him and yet…

It was probably self punishment, some bizarre form of making up the pain he had caused. It was a debt that would never be payed as the longer he was gone the more the other would have. The anxiety in the face of return swirled a lot of feelings up, kicking up the metaphorical dust in his mind and clouding his judgement. 

In fact he wasn’t sure he could’ve returned without the jealously pricking the back of his mind. Deep as he was in self-loathing he had a feeling of annoyance, just because he couldn’t be with his precious brother didn’t mean someone else could. And he could tell a someone else was far to nosy to ignore his disappearance. 

A stain on a perfect canvas. 

Killing wasn’t an abstract concept to Hanzo; it was his job, his life and a reminder. A reminder to not touch what was his. 

A game Genji had started, and he would finish.

\---

Somewhere in his sleep lost mind he realised he wasn’t in control anymore… when the other had shown up he was lost in the moment, desperate for someone to hold onto after being abandoned. But now the consequences of his actions were starting to catch up.

It dawned on him that he was useless this close to mccree. If he did attack he would burn himself alongside the other. All he could do was sit pretty waiting for his big brother’s return. 

Any attempt to pretend hanzo was the one holding him, to deny he was at the other’s mercy, failed miserably. There scents were different, it was something he couldn’t ignore no matter how much he wanted to. His brother who smelt crisp and sharp like a fresh wooden arrow held no similarities to Mccree's heavy smell of sweltering heat baked sand. 

He couldn’t even take comfort in his own scent, the alpha’s scent completely blocked out his own taking his familiarity with it.. With such an unforgiving smell boxing him in genji was left feeling like there was no escape. It made him feel small and weak, forced into submission without so much as a word. 

Shifting in slightly in mccree’s arms; not yet awake enough to fight the other's grip but testing how tight he was held. Anything to remind him he still had control here, that if Hanzo didn’t come back he could manage himself. Pouting he looked up at the sleeping man… 

He couldn’t hypnotise him, could he? He wasn’t ready to kill Mccree yet, and unless he wanted to risk taking out his dragon and burning them, he’d have to kiss him to take control. 

Genji wasn’t normally one to be shy, but the idea of kissing Mccree.. The first person he actually considered a friend… he didn’t want to admit Mccree was probably only his friend because he wanted to touch..

That was always the case wasn’t it? Rather they wanted a in to see his brother or they wanted to fuck him, no one was ever actually interested in him. Genji knew he had an unattractive personality, all ego and games, but he had really convinced himself that this one was different. 

Mccree was still asleep… now completely awake genji bit his lip. He had to get rid of the other, letting mccree stay here much longer would only end badly. 

Sitting up he wrapped his arms around Mccree’s neck; huffing in pain as he was squeezed tightly against the others chest. At least he knew now that trying to get away would’ve been a waste of time. 

Letting mint vapor spill from his lips he leaned down to kiss the other. Maybe if he did it now, while the other was asleep, it wouldn’t hurt… 

Shocked out of his skin the soft sound of the door sounded so loud after hours of silence. Covering his mouth he forced the dragon’s spell back in, ignoring it slip through his fingers with his own incompetence. 

“Anijya..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. im very sick; depressions a bitch. I wrote this for everyone wanting to see hanzos pov, i hope this explains things. its very short but it felt like a good little piece to help me get back into this. i have over 60,000 words for this series and i do plan to post it all, thank you for your patience.


	17. Victims

“Little brother…” 

Everything wrong with the situation hit him at once. The sharp feeling of denim scratching his thighs, the cold air that suddenly felt frigid along his back and of course.. Hanzo calling him that. Hanzo had never ever called him little brother, he wasn’t even sure if he’d ever been addressed that way before. 

For such kind sounding words they still felt like ice. 

Shrinking into himself he shyly looked through his eyelashes at the other; the weak act weaker to survive. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he wasn’t at fault, they both knew this stemmed from Hanzo’s mistake. 

Smoke that fell like water dripped from his lower lip, drifting off into nothingness as soon as it fell. He wasn’t sure where to go from here, the few times he was forced to do this he had never been stopped halfway. 

Where ever he inherited this was most likely from his unknown mother, long dead and probably wouldn’t be much help anyway. Left to his own devices he panicked trying to hold the smoky light in. 

He hated to admit he was scared. What if he couldn’t return it? Would he die? would he take hanzo with him because of some stupid mistake? He couldn’t hold his breath much longer, swallowing what he could he turned bright red; embarrassed to even look at his brother after what happened.

“Anijya...” he didn’t dare look at Hanzo; he didn’t want to see what expression the other had on. The atmosphere was pressing and he knew without looking that they had come to the same conclusion; that this was the first time Hanzo had to confront his feelings by himself. 

They didn’t trust anyone but each other, and it had already been made clear that he didn’t trust Genji’s thoughts on the matter. Whether Hanzo thought he was delusional, or hiding how he really felt was unclear. The outcome was still the same; nothing he could say or do would convince him. 

Guilt was a scary thing, something that could eat a person whole and make them unrecognizable. He was sure Hanzo saw it too, his steady progression into self destruction as the weight became too much to bear. He wanted to atone for what he had done, but this wasn’t something one could atone for. 

Hanzo had to forgive himself on his own; it would be lying if he said he trusted Hanzo with this. 

\----

Genji was staring into the other's chest but Hanzo could tell he wasn’t seeing anything. Eyes that had glazed over and a limp body. The other looked lifeless, so tired that the color had left his face. The red embarrassment the other had warming up his cheeks faded, making him look almost ghostly. 

Reaching out to help the other up to his feet, Genji stared at his hand in disappointment. It stung when he realized; Genji of all people knew how much a loved one’s disappointment hurt but chose to do it anyway. He felt Hanzo deserved that pain. 

He knew he deserved Genji’s disappointment, but he never thought a day would come where Genji looked at him with anything but love. 

Timidly he lifted Genji up from the other’s lap, the closeness made him wonder how he had left for so long. Brushing his hand through his hair he sighed at the others lack of reaction. There was a disconnect between them that hadn’t existed before or at least it hadn’t in a long time. 

And Hanzo had a distinct feeling it would only get worse after this. It wouldn’t be a surprise if Genji was more than just angry. He was well aware the gravity of his mistakes and his own selfishness; he had never been good at thinking of others. 

He wanted to be better, if only for Genji. 

The silence in the room soon became deafening, he didn’t know what to say… and now it was clear Genji wasn’t planning on breaking the silence.

It was a common misconception that Genji relied too heavily on his brother; completely erasing the past for the convenience of making him seem inhuman. A person summed up in a few words, a tactic to make someone seem like a complete good or a complete evil. 

It was much too easy to see him as the baseline typical omega. No one wanted to see him as anything else; even Hanzo couldn’t see past it for years. He didn’t want to recognise this person suffering as his brother, it wasn’t Genji because Genji wasn’t an omega. 

The heat that hit Genji before he was taken away changed him, somehow. No one saw him as the same person; because he was one of them. He was genetically made to serve, and here he was trying to act if nothing changed; as if he could continue on with his life and his father’s expectations. 

He was fooling them for years, being taught more than an omega should ever know, he had betrayed them and it was too easy to believe. It was so easy to hate him, because omega’s were inherently less.  
It was so easy to believe Genji relied on his brother. 

It was much harder to realise Hanzo relied on him more. 

\---

He wasn’t sure when he woke up, and he wasn’t sure what was happening but he could tell that it would be a terrible idea to draw attention to himself right now. The silence had lasted so long he wondered if he had left, surely he would’ve heard the door? It couldn’t have been before he had awoken, there was just enough white noise to make him feel like he wasn’t alone. 

It wasn’t until now that he realized what years of growing up around gunshots and screams had done to his hearing. He knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere listening for a cue to run, so he opened his eyes, careful not to move an inch. 

The sheer tension of stress on his heart made him feel like he was going to die. He wondered if the pain of his heart strings snapping would be better or worse than whatever was coming. The shaky breaths he was holding blew out softly in a poor attempt to control his breathing. Did they already know he was awake? He knew he wasn’t doing a very good job at pretending. 

Scanning the room with the limited view he had, he spotted the brothers just in the corner of his eye. The fact they were both silent was off-putting, after so long apart he expected something more than this. 

Turning as best as he could he watched to see what Hanzo was offering. A white pill, small and dainty much like Genji himself. He almost shot up and ruined his cover in shock, he wanted to yell at Genji not to take it, that it could be dangerous. Stiffing he had to clench all his muscles to will himself to stay still. 

As Genji took the pill gingerly, biting Hanzo’s hand as he swallowed Mccree fell limp. Every part of his brain screamed that Genji was dead, that he just watched the prince get killed by his own brother. 

He could hear a murmur from the two, speaking to each other in hushed whispers that were illegible to Mccree’s ruined ears. As the two shared a kiss Genji pinched the other as hard as he could. 

He had heard Genji gush about Hanzo before, he had heard Genji say he knew Hanzo loved him even if he didn’t say it. He had been skeptical, but now it seems like a delusion. Genji had to have convinced himself Hanzo had loved him… and now he had been killed because of his blind trust.

“Mccree…” freezing solid he didn’t dare to look up; he didn’t want to see...

\---

It was so easy to think Genji was the victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy im back, sorry if this chapters a bit rough ive been gone for a long time so i'm shaking off the rust. 
> 
> As always i live of your feedback :O


End file.
